Naruto y el contrato demoniaco
by Archer147
Summary: Naruto antes de su pelea final contra Sasuke es interrumpido por el shinigami que busca firmar un contrato con él, Naruto decide fírmalo sabiendo que podrá regresar al pasado pero sin saber las consecuencias que este traerá "siempre hay que leer lo que firmas y mas las letras pequeñas" Naruto tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de aquel extraño contrat
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo y primer trato_

En un espacio completamente en blanco se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y de peculiares marcas en las mejillas

Naruto POV

Esto si me desconcertaba en más de un sentido, hace solo un segundo estaba a punto de enfrentarme a Sasuke y terminar con todo eso de la pelea entre las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura, y ahora estoy en un lugar desconocido completamente en blanco

— Hola Naruto — escuche la suave voz inconfundible de una mujer — me da gusto poder verte — por más raro que fuera sin importar que tanto buscara a la dueña de esa dulce voz no lograba encontrarla

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunte alarmado

— En primera Naruto yo soy — mis ojos fueron tapados por una delicadas manos — un Shinigami — susurro en mi oído causándome un temblor en mi interior — en segunda estamos en el borde de la inmortalidad y la mortalidad — su voz suave era intoxicaste y al tener mis ojos tapados su voz llenaba mi ser — y por ultimo estas aquí porque quiero hacerte una oferta — acerco su cuerpo al mío de tal forma que dos suaves parte de su cuerpo hicieron contacto con mi espalda

— Una oferta

— Así es mi pequeño Naruto, sabes al ser la diosa de la muerte tengo que llevar las almas de todos a su lugar de descanso pero con todos ustedes muriendo y reviviendo han causado un enorme caos que debo corregir

— y eso que tiene que ver con la oferta

— Muy simple mi querido Naruto quiero que — su cuerpo se pegó más al mío causando una gran reacción en cierta parte de mi anatomía — vallas al pasado y evites que tenga tanto trabajo — eso ultimo lo dijo mientras separaba su cuerpo y liberaba mi vista — sabes con todos ustedes haciendo lo que les place yo he tenido momentos muy difíciles — gire mi cuerpo en busca de la diosa, topándome con una chica de no más de 18 años de cabello blanco del cual emanaba un extraño brillo semejante al de la luna, ojos de un color morado profundo, de facciones delicada, con un cuerpo de modelo unos pechos copa D y de cintura estrecha, usando un kimono negro amarrado a su cintura con una cinta azul oscuro — por eso quiero hacerte la oferta de mandarte al pasado

Mi vista no podía ser apartada de aquella belleza de mujer y al parecer ella noto eso

— No sabía que fueras un pervertido — dijo burlonamente — sabes no me molestaría mostrarte algo mucho más excitante pero debo saber tu respuesta

Sus palabras me sacaron del trance causado por su belleza — Disculpe Shinig…

— Yami — fue interrumpido por ella

— Disculpa — dije sin saber a qué se refería

— Mi nombre es Yami

— Disculpa Yami-san pero quería ver si entiendo, me mandara al pasado solo para que usted no tenga tanto trabajo — dije incrédulo por lo tonto que se escuchaba

— Correcto Naruto — eso si me impresiono quien diría que los dioses podrían ser flojos — pero no te mandare gratis ya que hay cierto precio a pagar

— ¿Y cuál sería ese precio?

— Veamos — de una de las mangas de su kimono saco un pequeño cuaderno de color negro él cual comenzó a hojear — según este libro de reglas sobre tratos sobrenaturales debo tomar la existencia de tu mejor amigo

— La existencia de mi mejor amigo

— Si al parecer debo borrar la existencia de un tal Sasuke y a cambio podrás regresar a un momento del pasado

— Pero…

— Pero nada y no me digas estupideces sentimentales que en mi eso no funciona, mira Naruto sé que Sasuke es tu mejor amigo y eso pero seamos sinceros él es un verdadero hijo de **** que no merece más que morirse

— Sé que Sasuke ha cometido errores pero yo no puedo tomar su existencia

— Mira Naruto te lo pondré de esta forma, puedes salvar a Ero-sennin, Obito, Haku, Zabuza, a los Jinchurikis, al sandaime, y muchas personas que son valiosas para ti o aferrare al chico con peinado de culo de pato, miserable, traidor, emo, frio y arrogante de Sasuke

Bueno si lo pones así es claro que es mejor librarse de una molestia y conseguir la oportunidad de salvar a mis seres queridos, compañeros y semejantes al culero de Sasuke

— Yami-san acepto la oferta — dije con gran decisión

— Fantástico Naruto, ahora solo necesitare que firmes — dijo ella mientras me mostraba un pedazo de papel negro con letras blancas — antes de que preguntes este contrato sellara nuestro acuerdo y solo tienes que poner un poco de tu sangre en cualquier parte de el para filmarlo

Tomo el contrato pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leerlo este comenzó a quemarse por una orilla con llamas azules — Que demonios

— Apúrate a firmarlo Naruto o este desaparecerá — sin perder el tiempo mordí mi pulgar dejando caer unas gotas sobre el papel — bien echo Naruto — dijo alegre Yami — con esto podre hacer lo que quiera — dijo con aun más alegría

— Que quieres decir con eso

Ella tomo rápidamente el contrato, apagando las llamas azules

— Veras Naruto lo que acabas de firmar me permite hacer ciertos cambios que puede o no te favorezcan

— Nunca me dijiste eso

— Claro que no idiota, si no estoy segura que no lo firmarías

— Entonces que clases de cambios planeas — dije derrotado

— S-E-C-R-E-T-O

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Vamos Naruto si te digiera los cambios no sería divertido

— Pero… — no pude terminar de hablar ya que un extraño hueco se abrió debajo de mis pies, tragándome totalmente "Esto será divertido" fue lo último que escuche por parte de la diosa antes de verme rodeado de oscuridad

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo Trato_

Que rallos porque siento que alguien está encima de mí

—…ch… — escucha la clara voz de un niño pequeño

—…ni-chan — parece que intenta que recobre el conocimiento, pero en qué momento perdí el conocimiento

— Oni-chan — aguarda un momento en por que me llama así

— Oni-chan si no te levantas en este momento recurriré a "ese" método — no sé por qué pero siento que si no me levanto en ese momento sufriré

— Tu lo pediste Oni-chan — siento como se levanta de encima mío antes de que — ¡patada sónica! — una fuete patada es clavada en mi pobre estomago

— AAAAHHHHH — siento como mi cuerpo se dobla alrededor de donde impacto su pierna

— Oni-chan deja de estar de flojo y levántate de una buena vez — reclamo la voz de ase un momento

Con pereza abrí mis ojos llevándome una gran sorpresa fue grande cuando pose mi vista en una chica de unos 12 años que se encontraba encima mío, su cabello era largo y de un peculiar rojo, llevaba un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho, su ojo izquierdo era de un hermoso violeta, llevaba una camiseta negra señilla y sobre ella una chaqueta naranja, llevaba una falda de color naranja con bordes negros y debajo de esta una licra que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos

— Oni-chan si no te apresuras a bajar Oka-san se molestara contigo — dijo demostrando angustia, aunque a mí realmente no me importaba eso ya que no tenía idea de quien era esta chica y mucho menos donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí en lugar del campo de batalla

— Eto... me dirías quien eres y donde estamos — mis palabras parecieron horrorizar a la joven que se levantó rápidamente de encima mío

— ¡Oka-san Oni-chan se ha vuelto loco! — grito angustiada mientras me miraba con gran seriedad

— Disculpa... pero no sé quién eres o donde estoy — dije tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor

La chica simplemente me siguió viendo hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de manera estrepitosa dejando ver a...

— Oka-san — dije incrédulo ya que enfrente mío se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre

Ella me observó unos segundo antes de acercárseme, pensé que las lágrimas saldrían de mi rostro en cualquier momento, pero entonces de un movimiento rápido clavo su puño en el punto exacto donde me había golpeado la chica momentos antes

— Deja de asustar a Mito y mejor apresúrate que hoy es el día de graduación — dijo con un tono de claro enfado — Naruto te recuerdo que si me entero que volviste a faltar a clases te hare comer ramen por un mes — dijo con un tono frio, pero su amenaza en vez de ser mala parecía bastante agradable

— Entonces creo que tomare el castigo — dije con una sonrisa, que me gano las miradas extrañadas de mi madre y de la chica llamada Mito

— Te encuentras bien Naruto — dijo preocupada mi madre

— Si ¿Porque?

— Bueno es que a ti no te gusta el ramen — sentí como mis ojos casi se salían de mi rostro por tal revelación

No supe que decir solamente me quede en silencio observando a mi madre

— Oka-san, definitivamente Oni-chan ha perdido la cordura — dijo Mito con preocupación

— Aunque me gustaría decir que no, la verdad es innegable

— Oigan que sucede — dijo una nueva voz que entraba a la habitación — porque tardan tanto en bajar a desayunar — la nueva voz le pertenecía a mi padre

Yo me quede viendo a mi padre que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— Minato tu hijo a perdido la cordura — dijo angustiada mi madre

— No creo que sea de esa forma, cierto Naruto

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza sin comprender que sucedía

— Dejando de lado el asunto de si Naruto está loco o no es mejor que te apresures en vestirte o se te hará tarde para ir a la prueba de graduación — después de que terminara de hablar mi padre salió de la habitación seguido por Mito y mi madre que estaban dudosas de dejarme solo

— Que rayos está ocurriendo aquí — pensé lleno de confusión por lo que sucedida a mi alrededor

— Yo te lo puedo explicar — escuche una voz extrañamente familiar — recuerda que firmaste mi contrato — el sonido parecía provenir debajo de mi cama, así que asome mi cabeza por uno de los lados de la cama, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una chica — y en el decía que podía cambiar tu historia de vida como mejor me pareciese

Ella hablaba como si nada pero yo realmente no sabía de qué hablaba — ¿Quién eres?

— Ah — suspiro la chica mientras salía debajo de la cama y se centava a un lado — acaso no recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato — dijo inocentemente

Al escuchar eso de trato, recordé el acuerdo que firme con el Shinigami — Acaso eso no fue un sueño

— Sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto, escucha Naruto tú firmaste un acuerdo para tener una oportunidad de corregir tu futuro, pero también el contrato deja en claro que puedo cambiar tu vida tanto como yo quiera

Cuando dijo eso sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo dándome un mal presentimiento — ¿Que tanto cambiaste mi vida? — mi pregunta causo que ella sonriera, pero no era una sonrisa amable y gentil, sino una oscura y siniestra

— Eso mi pequeño Naruto tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo — eso no me causo gracia — o podrías firmar un nuevo contrato — eso me dio un peor presentimiento

— Y este nuevo trato que términos tiene — dije sabiendo que no podía negarme a saber que tanto había cambiado mi vida pero al ver el resultado del primer trato savia que un segundo acuerdo podría traerme peores resultados

— jejejeje decirte le quita lo divertido — ella se acercó a la puerta de la habitación antes de abrirla lista para marcharse — espero que respondas mi pregunta antes de que termine el día — salió del cuarto dejándome perplejo en la habitación

Una vez que se marchó me dio tiempo de observar mejor el que parecía ser mi cuarto, aunque no era muy grande estaba ordenado y bien cuidado

Aunque no sabía que ocurría una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro después de todo había conseguido algo que siempre había anhelado una familia

— Muy bien, no sé qué haya cambiado pero daré lo mejor de mi parte para proteger esta nueva vida — me levante emocionado de la cama dirigiendo al closet en la habitación y al abrirlo me lleve mi primera sorpresa, mi ropa usual de cuando era niño ya no estaba en su lugar había un extraño conjunto de una camisa sin mangas de color negro con un remolino de color rojo detrás, un pantalón AMBU gris y unas sandalias de color negro

— ¿Qué es esto? — dije a mi mismo

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción me coloque la ropa un poco resignado, salí de la habitación, viendo que me encontraba en un posible segundo piso de la casa, una vez que localice las escaleras me aproxime a ellas pero antes de llegar una puerta se abrió repentinamente dándome un fuerte golpe en la cara

— AAAAAHHHHHHH — grite por el fuerte golpe

— Oni-chan — dijo una voz sorprendida que reconocí como la de la chica de ase rato — estas bien — dijo acercándose a mi

— Si estoy bien — dije mientras me levantaba

— Oni-chan crees que hoy te graduaras — me dijo preocupada

— No te preocupes Mito estoy seguro que me graduare — dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

Ella me dio un fuerte abraso — Esfuérzate Oni-chan — se separó de mi dejando ver que llevaba una banda shinobi amarrada en su brazo izquierdo, ella salió de ahí bajando rápidamente las escaleras

Yo me quede en aquel lugar pensando en las palabras de Mito — al parecer no he aprobado el examen de genin — bueno no era como si eso me afectara demasiado saber que había fallado — dejando eso de lado que edad tendré o seré igual que antes — curioso por mi apariencia revise el lugar del que había salido Mito, viendo que se trataba del baño, entre y me pare frente al espejo, mi edad no parecía ser mayor de trece años, cosa que agradecí, pero ahora mi apariencia era un poco diferente mi ojo derecho era azul mientras el derecho era violeta, mi cabello dejo de ser completamente rubio a tener las puntas de color de rojo, y lo más raro había una marca en forma de equis en mi mejilla derecha que remplazaba mis bigotitos — que raro aspecto — dije resignado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo — ¿Qué opinas Kurama? — dije a mi siempre fiel compañero, pero no recibí respuesta alguna — ¿Que ocurre Kurama? Acaso no estas feliz porque podemos cambiar el futuro — nuevamente no recibí respuesta — Estas molesto bola de pelos — intente provocarlo pero no pasó nada — ¿Que rayos le ocurre? — decidido a averiguar por qué no respondía entre a mi mente, pero en vez de ser la alcantarilla de siempre, ahora era un campo con pocos árboles y un lago — ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASO?! — no sabía que había ocurrido pero Kurama no se encontraba en el lugar — ¡KURAMA! — grite esperando respuesta de mi compañero — ¡OYE KURAMA! — era obvio que no estaba aquí, lo que significaba que ya no era un Jinchuriki, pero si yo no lo era entonces quien era

Había meditado un rato sobre la desaparición de mi amigo, pero al estar sin respuesta baje al comedor donde ya estaba desayunando mis padres y Mito

— Apresúrate Naruto que pronto será la hora del examen — comento mi padre

— Y espero que esta vez no te escapes — dijo un tanto molesta mi madre

— Oni-chan no escapara este año él se graduara

Me senté en una de las sillas vacías — Por cierto Oto-san sabes lo que es un bijuu — dije con aparente desinterés mientras comenzaba a comer, mi pregunta pareció molestar un poco a mis padres y llamando la atención de Mito

— Que es eso Oto-san

— No es nada Mito — contesto rápidamente — solo es una leyenda urbana como el Rikudou Sennin

Por lo anterior pude deducir que Mito no sabía de los bijuus o los Jinchurikis lo que me dejaba en claro que había una ley similar a la del sandaime en este lugar

— Bueno Naruto es tiempo de que vayas a la academia — me apresuro mi madre

Salí de la casa mientras me daba me día vuelta y observaba que era una hermosa casa de tres pisos muy hermosa, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro antes de salir de prisa en dirección a la academia

…

Al llegar me dirigí al que recordaba era mi salón, con la esperanza de que aún lo fuera, abrí ruidosamente la puerta observando que se encontraban mis compañeros de generación a excepción de Sakura, todos me observaron — _parece que me graduare con todos_ — eso pensé antes de escuchar

— Parece que llego el chico rudo — dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru estaba en su cabeza

— No se por qué viene — dijo Ino con burla — sabe que él no se graduara

— Que problemático — dijo Shikamaru

Sus palabras aunque no tenían malas intenciones era claro que no les agradaba que yo estuviera ahí

— Acaso el dobe quiere darnos una demostración de su estupidez — dijo arrogante Sasuke

Al darme cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke me sorprendí ya que el contrato decía algo sobre borrar la existencia de mi mejor amigo, pero avía cosas diferentes en el cómo su cabello que ahora era largo llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda amarrado en una coleta baja, además de que sus rasgos eran más femeninos, pero deje de lado esos detalles y enfocarme en molestarlo como en los viejos tiempos — Quien te crees — dije molesto mientras me aproxima a él, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento colocándose frente mío, ambos nos vimos con una mirada retadora y un tanto amenazante — Solo eres un te...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sentí como alguien me tacleaba por la espalda asiendo que callera encima de Sasuke, pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo nuestros labios se unieron por la inercia de la caída, no pude evitar recordar la ocasión que ocurrió lo mismo, separe rápidamente mis labios y en ese momento me di cuenta que algo suave se encontraba en mi mano derecha, curioso por la sensación comencé a darle pequeños apretones

— ¡Que rayos haces! — grito furioso Sasuke aun que ahora su voz sonaba más aguda

Curioso por el origen de aquella sensación vi que mi mano se encontraba en el pecho de Sasuke, pero algo era claro no era el pecho de un hombre, este era suave y mullido, en vez de duro y sólido, mi mente en ese momento hizo "clic" me separe rápidamente de Sasuke

— E... E... Eres un... una chi... chi — no podía hablar correctamente y mucho menos decir lo que pensaba por lo absurdo y poco lógico que se escuchaba

— Es obvio que soy una chica dobe — dijo bastante molesta mientras se colocaba de pie y se cubría el pecho con ambas manos, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo más su ropa era una blusa de color azul celeste con el símbolo de su clan en la parte de atrás y usaba una falda blanca

— Oni-chan no sabía que fueras un pervertido — en ese momento me di cuenta que la persona que había sido la causante del accidente con "Sasuke" no era otra que Mito, que seguía abrasada a mi espalda

— ¡NARUTO! — al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado con enfado, volteé al frente del salón viendo la peor de escena, mi madre se encontraba viendo con una clara sed de sangre, mientras al lado estaba mi padre viendo con ambos pulgares alzados en símbolo de aprobación — Sabia que si te dejaba mucho tiempo con tu abuelo seguramente agarrarías sus sucias mañas — decía mi madre mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí — pero ahora mismo te corregiré

Antes de que mi madre estuviera lo bastante cerca como para darme una "lección" de modales la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Jiraiya

— Hola Naruto — me saludo alegremente — espero estés listo para tu premio de graduación — dijo mientras mostraba un curioso libro de tapa naranja sin percatarse que mi madre se encontraba en el salón

— J-I-R-A-I-Y-A — mi madre pronuncio tétricamente aquellas palabras, que asustaron al legendario sannin de los sapos, que salió del lugar más rápido que un rayo — regresa aquí maldito — escuche a mi madre que salió disparada detrás de él

— Parece que el abuelo sufrirá — dijo Mito que me liberaba del abrazo

— Abuelo — aquello me dejo confundido y un tanto curioso

— Bueno chicos dejando de lado los recientes acontecimientos por favor tomen asiento — dijo mi padre en tono serio, todos tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar mientras que yo me senté a un lado de la chica que creía era Sasuke y Mito se paraba a un lado de mi padre — bueno como todos saben hoy es el día en que se convertirán en shinobis si pasan la prueba, espero que se esfuercen y muestren sus mejores habilidades el día de hoy — todo el salón presto atención a las palabras de mi padre

La terminar de hablar la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a Iruka que era acompañado por una chica bastante familiar — Aguarda ella es...

— Hola a todos soy Yami — saludo alegremente

— _Definitivamente ella es la Shinigami _

— Espero poder llevarnos bien — dijo con una reverencia, no había duda ella era la diosa de la muerte, solo que ahora era más pequeña pareciendo tener mi edad aunque su ropa seguía siendo la misma

Me levante repentinamente de mi lugar — QUE HACES AQUI — ante mi acción todos voltearon a verme

— Naruto acaso ya conocías a Yami — me pregunto Iruka un poco confundido

— Eh... bueno yo... este — dudaba en que podía contestar ya que no sabía que decir

— Si nos conocimos ayer cuando llegue a la aldea — dijo Yami salvándome

— Ya veo, bueno dejando eso de lado Yami tomara el examen con ustedes este año — dijo Iruka — así que todos por favor pasen a la sala de pruebas a excepción de Naruto, tu debes dirigirte a otro sitio — todos parecían sorprendido por las palabras de Iruka hasta que hablo mi padre

— Como saben Naruto ha fallado el examen ya dos veces por lo que el concejo exigió que su prueba esta ocasión fuese diferente al de todos los demás, el examen de Naruto será mucho más exigente y será llevado acabo enfrente del concejo si falla no podrá ser shinobi — las palabras de mi padre causaron cierto desconcierto en mí, pero decidí que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo mientras averiguaba más acerca de este lugar

…

Mi padre me llevo al lugar que recordaba como el estadio donde se llevaron acabo los exámenes de asenso Chunin

— Gana Naruto — dijo mi padre que se había ido acompañado de Mito a otro lugar del estadio

Entre a la arena donde ya se encontraba Kakashi en medio

— _Parece que tendré que enfrentarme a Kakashi_ — pensé mientras me aproximaba a él

— Hola Naruto — me saludo cortésmente

— Hola Kakashi — regrese el saludo pero él me miro un poco extrañado — sucede algo

— Nada es solo que es extraño que no me digas Inu-nii — parece que en este mundo lo llamo de una forma extraña

— Eso es porque serás mi oponente no — dije colocando en posición de pelea

— Te equivocas Naruto yo no seré tu oponente, tu contrincante será...

— Yo lo seré Oni-chan — apareció Mito en un destello al lado de Kakashi

…

Fin POV

En las gradas se encontraban reunidos los líderes de todos los clanes importantes y miembros del concejo

— Esta pelea será bastante rápida — dijo un serio Fugaku

— Parece que solo uno de tus hijos nació para ser un shinobi, no es así Minato — comento Hiashi

— Por lógica Naruto-san no tiene oportunidad contra Mito — comento Shibi

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello — detrás de ellos se encontraba un vendado sannin de los sapos — puede que Naruto se mas débil que su hermana pero de algo pueden estar seguros es que él nunca se rinde

Minato y Kushina permanecieron serios observando lo que sería un enfrentamiento entre sus dos hijos

…

En la arena Mito y Naruto se colocaron en posición de pelea a unos cuantos metros de cada uno

— Espero estés listo Oni-chan porque no me contendré

Mito se movió rápidamente contra el rubio

— _Es rápida_

Pensó Naruto preparándose para el impacto del golpe de Mito en su estómago, el golpe fue bloqueado por los brazos de Naruto

— Ese fue un buen golpe Mito — alabo la fuerza de su oponente, que le recordó un poco a los golpes de Tsunade y Sakura — pero aun tienes camino por recorrer — Naruto retrocedió — ¡Clones de sombra! — de la nada aparecieron cientos de copias de Naruto en la arena

— ¡¿QUE?! — fuel exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Mito

…

En las gradas la sorpresa de todos se podía notar

— No sabía que le enseñaras ese tipo de jutsus a tus hijos Minato — dijo Homura uno de sus concejeros

— Se equivoca Homura-san yo nunca le enseñe eso a Naruto

— Entonces quien

— Jajajaja se los dije ese niño tiene muchas sorpresas — comento Jiraiya ganado la atención de todos

— Acaso fue usted quien se lo enseño Jiraiya-sama — lo cuestiono Inoichi Yamanaka

— Se equivoca, no se quién se lo haya enseñado y tampoco sé que tan fuerte es pero de algo estoy seguro y es que el Naruto que tenemos enfrente de nosotros es diferente al que todos conocemos

Las palabras del sabio de los sapos provocaron que todos los presentes tuvieran mayor interés en el rubio

En la arena los cientos de rubios sacaron Kunais lanzándose al ataque encontrar de la Kunoichi

— Nada mal Oni-chan, pero eso no bastara — Mito se abalanzó contra los cientos de clones con un kunai en cada mano

La Kunoichi demostraba gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo destruyendo los clones con facilidad

— _Esto será divertido_ — pensó Naruto que saco un kunai y se dirigió contra Mito

La pelea entre ambos demostraba ser dura y bastante igualada, cada golpe por parte de Naruto era bloqueado con dificultad por Mito, mientras que Mito lanzaba ataques a los puntos vitales de su oponente pero este los esquivaba con facilidad

— Vamos Mito — dijo emocionado Naruto

Mito se separó de Naruto, alejada del rubio realizo sellos rápidamente — **_Suiton:_**_ Gran ola_ — la humedad del ambiente se reunió creando una gigantesca ola que se dirigió rápidamente a nuestro héroe

Naruto creo nuevamente varios clones los cuales empleo como trampolín y saltar por encima del ataque de Mito

— Impresionante ella puede hacer lo mismo que el Nidaime

Estando en el aire se dio cuenta que varios disparos de agua se aproximaban a él, rápidamente empleo otros clones para evitar el ataque de su hermana

…

En las gradas los líderes admiraban las grandes habilidades por parte de Mito

— Ella realmente es una de nuestros mejores chunin — comento Choza

— Pero Naruto también ha demostrado gran destreza en la pelea — dijo Shikaku

— Pero está empleando chakra de mas — dijo Mikoto que estaba al lado de su esposo con el sharingan — si continua de este modo el perderá

Al escuchar a los líderes de los clanes una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jiraiya — Ese niño es más sorprendente de lo que creí

…

En la arena Naruto descendía rápidamente en contra de su hermana, al darse cuenta de la proximidad de su hermano Mito se preparó para darle un golpe con toda su fuerza, a escasos centímetros Mito fue más rápida en su ataque dándole a Naruto un fuerte impacto en el estomago

— Gane — dijo segura de sí misma

Pero para su sorpresa Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo rebelando que se trataba de un simple clon

— Eres buena Mito pero esta es mi victoria — detrás de Mito se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo un Kunai contra la cabeza de Mito

— Lo siento Oni-chan pero no te lo dejare tan fácil — en ese momento un manto de chakra rojizo comenzó a rodear a Mito, el chakra tomo la forma de un zorro con una cola

— _Eso es el chakra de Kurama, eso significa que ella es la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero como es que ella no sabe que es un bijuu si ella es una_

Naruto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos mientras evitaba un golpe de la zarpa de chakra

— Es hora del segundo raund — dijo Mito mientras la cola de chakra del manto atrapa a Naruto

…

En las gradas

— Quien pensaría que la joven Mito podría controlar el poder del Kyubi — comento Koharu otro de los concejeros del Hokage

— Esa niña es fuerte — dijo analítico Danzo

— Es una pena que Naruto no pueda vencerla — dijo Hana Hyuga esposa de Hiashi

— No me lo tomen a mal pero les aseguro que Naruto ganara — dijo seguro el sannin

— Me pregunto si será porque está usando eso — comento la voz de una mujer que se aproximaba al lado de Jiraiya

— Ka-san me alegra que hallas llegado — dijo Minato recibiendo a Tsunade la mejor ninja medico

— Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero que quiere decir con eso — pregunto curioso Shibi

— Naruto está usando…

…

En la arena — Naruto se encontraba aprisionado por el chakra del Kyubi sin posibilidad de liberarse, pero en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sus parpados se coloreaban de Naranja y sus ojos cambiaban a un color naranjo además de ahora tener la apariencia de los ojos de un sapo

— SENNIN MODE — dijo antes de liberarse del agarre de la cola y desaparecer de la vista de la Kunoichi

— ¿Qué? — dijo sorprendida mientras intentaba buscar la localización de su hermano

— Este es el fin — Naruto apareció detrás de Mito dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, mandándola contra una pared del estadio, dejándola inconsciente

Kakashi se acercó a Mito que se encontraba incrustada en la pared del estadio sin dar señas de movimiento — Ganador Naru… — no pudo terminar ya que una garra echa de chakra se dirigía en su contra, logró esquivarle con algo de dificultad

— ¡Kakashi sal de ahí! — grito Naruto

EL ninja copia se apartó de la pared y observo que Mito ahora era rodead por el mismo manto de ante pero en esta ocasión había dos colas, Mito salió a velocidad contra Naruto con un golpe en dirección a su corazón, por su parte Naruto no se movió de su lugar recibiendo de frente el golpe del ataque de Mito, deteniéndolo por muy poco

…

En las gradas todos estaban no solo asustados por que ahora la chica que era la carcelera del Kyubi había perdido el control, si no que ahora ella se había ido contra Naruto, un chico que la experiencia de todos no se podía esperar mucho

— Tenemos que detenerla — dijo alarmada Kushina

— No hará falta — comento el sannin de los sapos

— Que idiotez dices Jiraiya acaso no te preocupa tu nieto — lo reprendió Tsunade

— Ka-san Oto-san tiene razón — todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Minato

— Que dices Minato mi hijo está en peligro

— Kushi-chan y todos los demás observen a Naruto

Todos dirigieron su vista a Naruto, que estaba soportando el empuje del golpe de Mito, lo que todos esperaban era ver a un rubio asustado de su hermana pero en su lugar vieron a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— Él está disfrutando del combate — dijo Minato

En la arena Naruto había detenido el puñetazo de Mito con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda mano un gacho contra su barbilla, Mito salto así atrás esquivando por poco el golpe y generando una tercera cola de chakra

Naruto rápidamente creo cientos de clones atacando por todos lados a Mito, mientras esta se centraba en acabar con todos los clones que la rodeaban las colas de chakra se dirigieron contra el rubio con la intención de atravesarlo, por muy poco Naruto logro sustituirse con uno de sus clones escapando del fiero y letal ataque

— _Esto se está poniendo serio_ — pensaba Naruto mientras corría con toda su velocidad contra Mito, usando a sus clones como escudo de los repetidos ataques por parte de Mito

— ojala funcione — pensó Naruto mientras colocaba su frente contra la de Mito, recibiendo quemaduras por el manto de chakra quela rodeaba

…

En la mente de Mito

Mito abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose recostada en el interior de lo que pudo ver se trataba de una cueva

— Que hago aquí — dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo — si no mal recuerdo estaba peleando contra Oni-chan — Mito confundida comenzó a caminar por la cueva sintiéndose atraída por algo

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a una parte de la cueva donde había unos enormes barrotes y en el medio de ellos se hallaba un papel con el kanji de sello

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo Mito mientras se aproximaba a los barrotes, de la nada una enorme garra salió de entre los barrotes bajando rápidamente en contra de Mito que esquivo por poco — Quien eres — cuestiono la Kunoichi

— Parece que mi carcelera no sabe quién soy pero aquí hay alguien que sí, no es así Naruto — a escuchar el nombre de su hermano Mito busco con su vista por toda la cueva sin encontrarlo

— ¿Oni-chan dónde estás? — dijo angustiada Mito

— Justo al lado de la bola de pelos

Mito centro su vista en la inmensa garra que podía observar notando que su hermano se encontraba a un lado de ella

— Oni-chan que haces ahí — dijo con preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano

— Tranquila Mito estoy bien — dijo con una sonrisa a la chica que se sonrojo un poco — Oye Kurama me recuerdas

— Claro que si idiota

— Y qué piensas de todo esto

— No lo arruines, esta es una oportunidad única que dudo se repita así que más te vale no desperdiciarla

— jejeje aun que sabes es una pena que ya no seamos compañeros

— En eso concuerdo, ya que ahora tengo que soportar a esta niña

— Oni-chan que sucede — dijo Mito desconcertada

— Es mejor terminar de hablar en otro momento Naruto

— Tienes razón Kurama, por cierto podrías pasarme el chakra que controla el cuerpo de Mito

— Esta pequeña aún no está preparada para mi chakra así que supongo que la mejor opción es que tomes una parte de el por su bien

— Gracias Kurama

…

En las gradas de la arena todos estaban impactados por lo que veían ase solo un momento Naruto había chocado su frente contra la de su hermana y de una manera increíble el chakra de color rojo que antes rodeaba a Mito ahora rodeaba a Naruto pero este tenían un color naranja y una sola cola

— Como lo hizo— dijo impactado Danzo

Fue todo lo que podía pronunciar y el único que podía hablar después de todo nadie sabía exactamente que había hecho Naruto

…

En la arena Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que ahora era rodeado por chakra de Kurama de igual forma a como había hecho en la guerra, no perdió tiempo desactivando rápidamente el manto guardando el chakra de su amigo para alguna emergencia, de igual forma desactivo el modo sannin

Mito abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con los ojos vi color de su hermano a una distancia nula, la cercanía fue demasiado para ella provocando que esta se desmallara, Naruto atrapo el cuerpo de su hermana evitando que callera al frio y duro suelo

— Diste una gran pelea Mito-chan —dijo mientras cargaba a su hermana al estilo princesa y se acercaba a Kakashi — I… Inu-nii podrías llevar a Mito al hospital — dijo un tanto dudoso Naruto, Kakashi no sabía exactamente cómo explicar lo que acababa de ver así que solo se limitó a tomar a la hija de su sensei y marcharse del lugar

…

Después de la partida de Kakashi Naruto centro su atención a los inmóviles miembros del concejo y líderes de la aldea

— Disculpen mi pregunta pero debo suponer que es mi victoria — dijo nervioso

Danzo se levantó de su asiento viendo severamente a Naruto antes de hablar — Dime chico que acabas de hacer

— No entiendo que quiere decir — dijo mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

— No te hagas el tonto y dime como es que controlaste el chakra del Kyubi, quien te enseño las artes sabias y los clones de sombra

— mmmmm bueno lo del Kyubi no sé cómo lo hice, los clones de sombra los conseguí después de ver como alguien los hacia y las artes sabias meditando

El rostro del concejero mostraba claro desagrado por lo dicho pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar Minato tomo control del asunto

— Felicidades Naruto eres un ninja de Konoha — dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa — mañana se te asignara un equipo así que por ahora ve a casa y descansa — Naruto asintió a las palabras de su padre saliendo del lugar rápidamente

…

Después de que el concejo se trasladara a la sala de reuniones todos mantenían en su mente fresco el recuerdo de ver como Naruto peleo de igual contra Mito después de haber liberado la tercera cola, su despliegue de habilidad en batalla y las artes sabias

— Exijo que Naruto entre en raíz — dijo eufórico Danzo

— Estas loco si crees que dejare que mi bebe entre en tu organización — dijo Kushina enojada

— Después de lo que viste aun puedes llamarlo bebe, es claro que él se encuentra en un nivel mayor a cualquier chunin e incluso jounin

— ¿Y?

— El necesita ser guiado por alguien que sepa indicarle el camino de un poder may…

— Escucha Danzo — lo interrumpió Minato — Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que Naruto es fuerte y con la guía correcta puede hacerse aún más fuerte, no dejare que seas tú el que lo entrene

— Hokage-sama Danzo es el mejor para guiar al joven Naruto — comento Koharu

— Si dejamos a Naruto en manos de Danzo es posible que incluso sea más fuerte que cualquier bijuu - comento Homura

— No dejare que conviertan a Naruto en un arma — dijo serio el Kage

— Entonces que propones Minato — dijo Danzo molesto

— El entrara en un equipo genin como cualquiera

— Pero que dices Minato

— Ya me escuchaste Danzo, Naruto empezara como los demás y espero respeten eso

— Tch — el águila de guerra sabía que tenía las de perder ya que aunque llevara este asunto a una votación seguramente todos votarían a favor de la idea de Minato ya que ahora Naruto era un shinobi de Konoha y los civiles, su mayor apoyo, no podían opinar, pero entonces tuvo una idea

— Si eso es todo esta reunión se ter…

— No tan rápido Minato

— Que sucede ahora Danzo

— Exijo que el joven Uzumaki entre en el programa de crianza

— ¿Que dices?

— Como me escuchaste Minato, Naruto debe entrar al programa al ser el último varón del clan Uzumaki y Senju su deber es traer nuevas generaciones de ambos clanes a la aldea

— No tan rápido Danzo, recuerda que aún hay más de un Senju y Uzumaki — dijo Tsunade molesta

— Princesa permítame recordarle que Minato al ser Hokage queda exento de la ley y Kushina no puede tener más hijos, por otra parte Mito podría entrar al programa pero eso podría provocar otro incidente semejante al de hace doce años lo cual solo nos deja a Naruto Senju Uzumaki como el único en posición de dejar descendencia — todos en la sala no dijeron nada ya que sabían que el tenia completa razón — así que yo le pido a este concejo que vote si Naruto un shinobi que ha demostrado gran habilidad y poder debe o no dejar descendencia

…

En la residencia Senju-Uzumaki se encontraba Naruto recostado en su cama, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido del estadio y ahora se encontraba pensando si lo que hizo estuvo bien

POV Naruto

— Creo que lo arruine — pensaba desmotivado ya que era cierto que no podía perder si quería ser ninja de Konoha pero les mostré al concejo cosas que eran mejor mantener en secreto — solo espero que nada malo ocurra — tenia mis esperanzas puestas en la idea de que el concejo no hiciera nada en mi contra

— Hola Naruto — me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de la responsable de todo esto

— Yami donde estas — pregunte mientras me centava en uno de los bordes de la cama

— Detrás de ti — de repente sentí como recargaba su cuerpo en mi espalda dejándome sentir cierta parte de su anatomía, cosa que no me desagrado

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Que no es obvio vine a verificar si considerabas firmar el acuerdo sobre tus memorias — al escucharle recordé lo que había dicho en la maña sobre obtener los recuerdos de este mundo

— _Si acepto podre conocer más de este mundo, pero por otro lado no sé qué cosas malas me puedan ocurrir_

— Vamos Naruto no tengo todo el día quieres tus recuerdos sí o no

— _Qué más da_, Si acepto el trato nada malo me pasara

— Bueno eso dependerá de aquello que consideres como malo — en definitiva eso no me ayudaba a tomar una decisión — pero eso no me importa, lo que quiero saber es si aceptas o no — sin más opción decidí aceptar

— Esta bien Yami aceptare — ella saco un pequeño papel semejante al primero que me había entregado solo que ahora las letras eran completamente incomprensibles — oye Yami no comprendo nada

— Eso es porque no entiendes el idioma infernal por eso no sabes que dice

— Pero el primero...

— Sé que el primero si lo entendías, pero eso era porque estábamos en otra dimensión

— Ya veo

— Bueno Naruto al mal pasó darle prisa, así que pon un poco de tu sangre

Completamente resignado coloque una gota de mi sangre en el papel — Y ahora qu... — no pude terminar de hablar ya que caí dormido, pero escuche claramente "mañana será divertido"

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un mal día_

Bueno estamos como al principio, en un lugar completamente en blanco sin señal de vida a parte de mí

— Esa Yami debe estar disfrutando esto — dije con fastidio recordando los dudosos contratos de la shinigami — solo espero que realmente pueda ver mi pasado

El espacio en blanco comenzó a cambiar lentamente a una escena bastante peculiar

— Minato ya viene — decía mi madre que estaba en el momento más bello para la mujer y más traumático para todo hombre la labor de parto

— _Genial otro trauma más _

Cuando vea a Yami nuevamente me las pagara, si de por si tenía duros recuerdos de mi infancia y traumas severos ver mi propio nacimiento podía considerarse por mucho el peor de todos mis traumas

Aunque yo estaba parado a pocos metros de mi madre ella, junto a todos los presentes, parecían no darse cuenta de mi presencia — _Parece que no pueden verme_

— Solo un poco más Kushina-san — una mujer anciana se encontraba al lado de mi madre

— ¿_Quién será?_ — la arrugada anciana asistía a mi madre, mientras que un poco apartado se encontraba mi padre manteniendo el sello de Kurama

…

Después de algunos extraños momentos finalmente nació una niña — _aguarda un segundo yo soy niño — _es la cosa más rara que había visto se supone que debe haber nacido y hasta donde se soy varón — _al menos que _— en ese momento mi brillante cerebro ya sabía que ocurría — _esa es mi hermana _— bueno eso aclara el por qué nació una niña, pero entonces donde estaba yo

Mi padre se levantó de su lugar acercándose a la cama

— Mira Mina-chan nuestra querida niña

— Es muy linda

Bueno esto es igual a mi nacimiento

— _Parece que nací antes en este mundo y ella nació el día que debe haber nacido_ — Realmente no me molestaba el hecho de que Mito ocupara el día de mi nacimiento, siempre había querido una familia y ahora la tenia

...

Las cosas ocurrieron igual que cuando yo nací hasta el momento en que realizaron el sellado de Kurama

— _Pero al sellar a Kurama, mi padre debió haber muerto y mi madre no podría haber sobrevivido _— aunque sonara mal la duda de como sobrevivieron mis padres a esta noche era algo que realmente me moría por saber y finalmente había llegado el momento

— Shiki fujin — exclamo mi padre apareciendo detrás suyo la imagen del Shinigami

— Humano — hablo la imagen del Shinigami

— _¡¿Qué demonios?! Esa cosa habla _

Ver que esa cosa horrorosa podía hablar no me daba buena espina y al parecer a mis padres tampoco ya que ambos demostraban cierta incredulidad

— Si Shinigami-sama — hablo mi padre temeroso

— Deseas que selle a ese zorro en tu hija cierto — mi padre asintió — sabes por lo normal me llevaría tu alma como pago pero... — se detuvo un momento — por esta ocasión deseo hacer un trato diferente conmigo

— _Parece que a los Shinigamis realmente les gusta eso de los tratos — _pensé recordando a Yami y sus dudosos contratos

— Y de qué trata

— Muy simple humano deseo que tu primer hijo sea echado de tu casa cuando cumpla los 15 años y a cambio sello al zorro y sano a tu mujer

Qué diablos había escuchado bien, esos malditos dioses de la muerte y sus oscuros tratos

— _Realmente aceptaron esas condiciones_

Mis padres se observaron unos segundos antes de aceptar la propuesta del shinigami

…

— HABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA BUENA VES

*CRACK*

Escuche claramente como mis pobres huesos se rompían

Al abrir mis ojos claramente observe a mi madre clavando su puño justo en mi pulmón derecho

—…Oka…san — apenas podía hablar consecuencia del fuerte impacto recibido

— Naruto deja de estar de vago y apresúrate a la academia hoy es el día de asignación de equipo

Mi madre salió del cuarto dejándome con un gran dolor en mis órganos vitales

— Buenos días Naruto — de la ventana de mi cuarto apareció mi "querida" amiga Yami con una gran sonrisa, que no me daba una buena sensación

— Hola — salude con frialdad

— Vamos Naru no seas tan frio conmigo — la shinigami entro a mi habitación acostándose a un lado mío — acaso no pasaste una buena noche

Buena noche ni que nada solo tuve ese sueño medio extraño

— Oye Yami dijiste que mis recuerdos de este mundo los obtendría si firmaba el contrato y lo único que obtuve fue ese sueño raro

— Te equivocas en algo esencial mi pequeño Naru, aunque dije que obtendrías tus recuerdos nunca dije que los obtendrías de golpe

— Entonces…

— Cada vez que duermas podrás obtener un vistazo del pasado

Oh así que el sueño súper raro en realidad era un fragmento de mi pasado

— Pero eso no es justo — reclame con enfado

Me convenció de firmar un dudoso contrato a cambio de mis recuerdos y lo único que obtuve fue mísero fragmento del nacimiento de mi hermana y nada de información útil

— Porque debería ser justo

Y ella tenía que decir justo lo que no quería que digiera

— Yo no soy tu amiga ni nada Naruto — se levantó de mi cama acercándose nuevamente a la ventana — espero recuerdes eso Naru yo no soy tu amigo pero tampoco tu enemigo

Así que no puedo contar con que ella pueda darme una mano en el futuro

— _Realmente me gustaría tener a Yami como mi aliada _— me levante perezosamente de mi cómodo colcho recordando el contenido del sueño — _Así que cuando cumpla quince empezare a vivir solo _

Así que mi vida en familia se reduce a dos años como máximo y teniendo en cuente que parte de ese tiempo estaré en misiones puede que me quede menos de año y medio de convivencia con ellos

— _Que mala suerte _

Sin más que pensar me levante de mi cama, me coloque una camisa negra sin mangas que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y un pantalón también negro

— _Porque tengo el presentimiento de que mi yo de este lugar no era muy alegre _

…

En el salón donde curse por primera vez mis estudios shinobi

— _Es raro pasar por la asignación de equipo de nuevo_

Para mí solo había una forma en como tenían que formarse los equipos y solo uno en el que realmente podía sentirme agosto y ese era

— Equipo 7 — comenzó Iruka-sensei — Naruto Uzumaki Senju — una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro esperando que el siguiente miembro fuera — Suzuki Uchiha

Bueno no era tan malo el cambio del amargado de Sasuke por la bella Suzuki

— _Momento desde cuándo me parece linda Suzuki_ — no era momento para pensar en esas cosas así que mejor me concentre en el tercer nombre

— y finalmente el tercer miembro es Yami

Al voltear a ver a la nombrada pude ver en ella una sonrisa que claramente prometía mucho pero mucho dolor y tratos dudosos de su parte

— _Fukoda _

— Su jounin-sensei será Hatake Kakashi

…

Y justo como en el pasado el poco puntual de Kakashi llego dos horas después de que todos dejaran la sala y para no variar sostenía uno de los dudosos libros del Ero-sennin

— _Justo lo que esperaría de el _

— Hola — comenzó con un simple muy simple saludo y sin retirar la vista de su libro — Yo soy Hatake Kakashi y a partir de hoy seré su maestro

— ¿Sabe qué hora es? — dijo Yami que se veía un tanto ansiosa

— Siento la demora pero…

— Te perdiste en el camino de la vida — termine sus palabras

— Exacto Naruto — dijo Kakashi con una de sus sonrisas

Como diablos ase para sonreír con su ojo, será un genjutsu o qué diablos

— Bueno chicos los veré en el techo en quince minutos

Y sin decir más el medio desobligado sensei se marchó dejándome con Suzuki y Yami

— Bueno chicas es mejor no hacer esperar al sensei

Las dos féminas me dieron una mirada que parecía decir "Quien te nombro nuestro líder"

— Hmp — dijo Suzuki — poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada

— Entonces nosotros también hay que ponernos en marcha Naru — Yami tomo mi mano jalándome fuera del salón

…

Antes de llegar a la salida del techo de la academia Yami detuvo su paso quedándose quieta y dejando que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros

— Escucha Naru es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato

No sé porque siento que mi dignidad corre riesgo con sus peligrosas palabras

— Y que se supone que tengo que hacer

Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en el fino rostro de muñeca de Yami — Muy simple mi querido Naru — de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño pedazo de papel — durante tu presentación debes contestar con lo que está escrito aquí

Bueno no parecía tan malo si solamente tenía que decir lo que ella quería

— ¡QUE DIABLOS!

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa al leer lo que tenía escrito el inofensivo pedazo de papel

— _Como quiere que diga estas cosas _— me dije a mi mismo mientras volvía a leer el contenido

— Espero tu presentación con ansias n-a-r-u-t-o — con una sonrisa de burla la shinigami procedió al patio ubicado en el techo de la academia

— Bueno al mal paso darle prisa — con poco entusiasmo me dirigí al lugar donde ya aguardaban Suzuki y Kakashi

...

— Bien chicos comenzaremos con presentarnos

Espere a que Sakura digiera su frase de la última vez. Pero recordé que ella no estaba en mi equipo

— Disculpe sensei pero podría darnos un ejemplo — dije con nerviosismo

Kakashi con su libro de siempre me miro antes de guardarlo y comenzar a hablar

— Veamos mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan no quiero decírselas, lo que no me gusta realmente no es de su interés y mis sueños no son muchos

_— __Realmente puede que las cosas sean diferentes pero Kakashi es el mismo_ — pensé con una sonrisa

— Ahora yo — dijo Yami — mi nombre es Yami y no tengo apellido, las cosas que me gustan son molestar a la gente y hacerles la vida imposible a los tontos e ingenuos, lo que no me gusta son las personas listas y con buena suerte y mi sueño es hacer que todo sea mejor

Las palabras de Yami me dejaron frio especialmente la parte de hacerles la vida imposible a las personas. La declaración de Yami solo me dejaba una cosa en claro, mi vida no sería sencilla

— Supongo que ahora me presentare yo — Suzuki hablo — mi nombre completo es Suzuki Uchiha, las cosas que me gustan son las artes shinobi, las cosas que no me gustan son rubios tontos y emos, mi sueño es igualar al más poderoso de los Uchiha

Bueno algo era claro Suzuki me odia y no es nada parecida al emo de Sasuke

— Ahora tu Naruto — dijo Kakashi

— Hai, mi nombre es Naruto... — en ese momento recordé algo importante — _Iruka-sensei dijo que mi nombre era Naruto Uzumaki Senju, pero que recuerde mi madre es Uzumaki y mi padre era Namikaze_

_—_ Naruto que ocurre

Sin que me hubiera dado cuenta me avía quedado callado demasiado tiempo

— Nada solo pensaba en que habría en la cena — pude notar como Kakashi y Suzuki tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su cien y Yami me dirigía una mira que decía "hasta que te diste cuenta"

— Entonces continúa

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Senju — y aquí empezaba lo que Yami me pidió que digiera — lo que me gustas son... las mu...mujeres — dudaba demasiado de lo que decía, mientras intentaba controlar el color rojo que brotaba en mi rostro — el Ic...Icha Ich...Icha y los baños termales

Por lómenos una de las cosas sonaba normal

— Lo que no me gusta es la hora del baño y estudiar

Bueno eso realmente no me gustaba pero no era sencillo de decir — y mi sueño a futuro es — dio un vistazo rápido a Yami esperando que se compadeciera pero lo único que obtuve fue una mirada de que tenía que continuar — mi sueño es — repetí en búsqueda de valor — te... tener un tener un h... ha... har... harem

Cuando lo termine de decir Yami sonreía complacida, Kakashi me mostraba un pulgar en aceptación a mi supuesto sueño y Suzuki me miraba de manera fría y casi homicida

— Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy — Kakashi cerro su libro — mañana los veré en el campo de entrenamiento número siete a las nueve de la mañana

— ¿Por qué Sensei? — pregunto Suzuki

— Tendremos una prueba para saber si se gradúan o no

— Pero si ya pasamos la prueba de la academia — replico Yami

— Bueno eso solo era media prueba, mañana será la otra mitad, les recomiendo no llegar tarde y les aconsejo no desayunar o podrían lamentarlo

Y con eso el siempre serio Kakashi desapareció dejándome a mí junto a Suzuki y Yami

— ¿Quieren hacer algo juntos? — propuse con la idea de conocernos mejor

— Contigo jamás — dijo Suzuki

— Yo no tengo problema, pero estarás ocupado muy pronto Naru así que lo mejor será dejarlo para otro día

Yami se fue junto a Suzuki dejándome solo como un perro en la azotea de la academia

— ¿_Y ahora qué hago?_

Mientras pensaba en mi futuro apareció a un lado mío un ANBU con mascara de gato

— Naruto-sama se le solicita su presencia ante el concejo

Sin decir más el ANBU desapareció dejándome confundido

— _Bueno será mejor ir no quiero problemas con ellos _

... ...

Fin POV

Mientras Naruto se dirigía rumbo a la sala del concejo, en la oficina del Hokage Minato esperaba la llegada de su estudiante Kakashi Hatake

De entre una nube de humo surgió el ninja copia sosteniendo su libro favorito

— Y bien Kakashi como viste a Naruto el día de hoy

Para Minato preguntar sobre la condición de su hijo a su estudiante tenía que ver con el motivo de que Naruto se había comenzado a comportar algo extraño además de la demostración de fuerza y habilidad del día anterior

— Definitivamente algo le ocurrió — comenzó Kakashi guardando su libro — usualmente es frio ante las personas y no suele mostrar sus emociones, pero el día de hoy fue totalmente diferente

Minato se recargo sobre su escritorio — Dime Kakashi piensas que su cambio de actitud sea bueno o malo

— En lo personal pienso que su cambio es un alivio en muchos sentidos y si a eso le agregamos sus habilidades puedo decir que no podemos esperar nada más de él, pero por otro lado también poseo la incertidumbre de saber él porque del cambio de Naruto

— No eres el único Kakashi

Minato recordó la conversación que tuvo con su esposa

Flas back

Después de la reunión del concejo Minato se hallaba en su casa al lado de su esposa e hija, que se había recuperado rápidamente de la pelea contra Naruto, los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban serios

— Minato que le ocurrió a nuestro pequeño — comenzó Kushina preocupada por la nueva actitud de su hijo

— No lo sé Kushina — respondió el rayo amarillo — pero si sé que algo debió provocarlo, la pregunta es el que lo llevo a tal cambio

Mientras sus padres se preocupaban por su hijo mayor Mito se encontrar pensativa

_— __Naruto-nii sabía dónde estábamos y no tenía miedo de esa creatura_

Para Mito lo mas alarmante con respecto a su hermano radicaba en el hecho de su comportamiento con respecto a su encuentro con aquel enorme ser y la forma en como lo trato Naruto

—_Hera casi como si se hubieran conocido por mucho tiempo_

— Minato no creerás que nuestro pequeño haya sido suplantado

Kushina propuso el peor de los escenarios pero su esposo lo desestimo

— Naruto siempre ha sido algo serio y reservado por lo que no dudo que él nos tenga un secreto o dos

Los padres y hermana de Naruto permanecieron en la sala unos momentos más antes de marchar a su habitación respectiva no sin antes dejar en claro que Kakashi seria colocado como su maestro con el objetivo de descubrir los secretos de Naruto y el que de su cambio

Fin flas back

— Por el momento te pidiere que le vigiles y encuentres el momento propicio para preguntarle qué ocurre con el

— Hai Hokage-sama

La plática entre ambos hombre se dio por terminada Minato partió a lo que sería su reunión mas problemática y estresante de la vida

...

En la sala del concejo todos los miembros de la parte civil se encontraban ausentes y eso era porque la reunión únicamente afectaba al área shinobi

En la sala se encontraban Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Kushina Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiruzen Sarutobi y los tres concejeros

Todos los reunidos se encontraban expectantes ante la llegada de su líder y el hijo mayor de este

POV

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de reuniones solo podía pensar que el día anterior realmente había metido la pata en el momento que había usado el senjutsu

— Naruto

Antes de que entrara en la sala la voz de mi padre llamo por mi nombre

— Hola Oto-san — salude cortésmente

Mi padre parecía angustiado por algo

— Naruto espero sepas que no importa lo que decidas siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo

Sus palabras me preocuparon pero si tendría su apoyo no tendría realmente nada de qué preocuparme

Sin perder más tiempo ambos entramos en la sala recibiendo miradas serias de parte del concejo

— _¡Qué miedo! Parece como si fuera a ver la ejecución de alguien _

— Naruto Uzumaki Senju — comenzó la momia de Danzo — sabes por qué estas hoy antes el concejo de Konoha

— No

Mi respuesta parecía preocupar un poco a todos en la sala en especial a mis padres

— Naruto-san — hablo el padre de Shino — el concejo te llamo con la intención de pedir que demuestres tus habilidades

Incline mi cabeza un poco, después de todo no comprendía totalmente porque me pedían algo como eso

— Puede sonar confuso para ti muchacho — ahora hablo un hombre que no conocía — pero la aldea necesita saber cuáles son tus capacidades

No comprendo del todo la situación pero parece que solo quieren comprobar que tan fuerte soy

— Entiendo si eso es todo no tengo inconveniente

Sonaba simple, solo una demostración de fuerza y podría seguir con mi vida

— Pero como lo hare

Al anciano Danzo se le dibujo una muy tétrica sonrisa, cosa que me desagradaba en particular al recordar todas las atrocidades que cometió

— Sera simple Naruto, iremos al campo de entrenamiento número 4 y ahí darás rienda suelta a todas rus habilidades

Todo el concejo asintió ante lo que la momia decía así que yo también lo hice

...

En el campo de entrenamiento ya me encontraba preparado para demostrar de lo que era capaz

— _Seguro que Oto-san y Oka-san se sorprenderán _

Sin dar mayor tiempo me dispuse a demostrar a todos los presentes de lo que era capaz.

Mostré desde los clones de sombra hasta las habilidades que había obtenido el senjutsu, lo único que me hiso quedar mal fue el jutsu de invocación ya que por más que lo intentaba nada aparecía

Al terminar mi demostración pude observar que todos estaban entre asombrados hasta asustado

— Naruto que fue eso — mi madre estaba consternada

— Que fue que

— Esa cosa que parecía el Rasengan pero tenía la forma de una shuriken

Al verla así de preocupada y por como había descripto una de mis técnicas solo había una posibilidad

— Yo lo llamo Rasen Shuriken, es el Rasengan al que le he agregado elemento viento

La mirada de mi madre al escuchar mi vaga explicación, y no era la única mi padre y el resto de los que componen el concejo shinobi parecían bastante asustados

— Naruto dime que significa Konoha para ti — mi padre parecía anormalmente serio

— mmmm Konoha es mi hogar, es el lugar donde viven todos las personas que me son preciad... — en ese momento recordé a todas las personas que había conocido durante la guerra — en este lugar es donde viven la mayoría de mis seres queridos y que protegeré sin importar que

Mis padres sonreían al escuchar mi declaración

— Hijo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar por el bien de la aldea

Esa no era una pregunta que fuera difícil de responder

— Daré incluso mi vida de ser necesario

No tengo duda alguna hare lo que haga falta para que la aldea permanezca segura

Al parecer mi respuesta alivio a todos los presentes

— Entonces con esto la decisión del concejo es más sencilla — hablo Koharu aun lado de mi padre

— Si — Mi padre volteo a verme con una mira un tanto preocupada pero llena de orgullo — Naruto es un placer para mi informarte que entraras en el programa de crianza, pero antes de que entres quiero saber si estás dispuesto a hacerlo y llevarlo hasta el final

— _Crianza me suena como educar, será acaso un entrenamiento especial. Pero nunca escuche algo como eso en mi vida pasada_

Antes de responder medite un poco de lo que podría significarse pero no creo que sea malo después de todo si lo fuera mis padres no permitirían que nada me pasara

— Lo hare, sin importar de que se trate si eso ayuda a Konoha lo hare sin dudarlo

— Entiendo Naruto — mi padre parecía contento pero angustiado — a partir de este momento declaro que Naruto Uzumaki Senju entrara en el programa de crianza

_— __No comprendo de que se trata ese programa pero parece que será interesante _

Todos los lideres parecían bastante contentos con ello pero en especial esa cosa llamada Danzo

— Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer — dije con extrañeza después de todo era la primera vez que escuchaba tal cosa como el programa de crianza

Mis padres al igual que los demás se sorprendieron hasta el punto de perder la compostura, y la seriedad del momento se desvanecía

— ¡NARUTO! — mi madre rápidamente me tomo entre sus manos sacudiéndome — Acaso aceptaste sin saber de qué se trataba

— Acaso no es una especie de entrenamiento especial — decía en mi defensa

Todos absolutamente todos me miraron asombrados

— Naruto en tus clases en la academia debieron hablarte acerca de el — mi padre estaba nervioso

— No lo sé — dije secamente — la verdad es que la mayor parte de las clases me la pasaba durmiendo

Al parecer mi respuesta no era la que espera mi padre al igual que los demás

— Naruto, el programa de crianza trata sobre resucitar clanes

— ¡oh! Y eso que significa

— Naruto-san como es obvio que su capacidad mental no da para más yo le explicare en que consiste — el padre de sino estaba serio como siempre

Me gusta que alguien me lo fuera a explicar pero eso de que mi capacidad mental era poca no lo comprendí del todo

— En palabras simple tu — dijo señalándome — tendrás que tener mucha pero mucha descendencia con muchas chicas diferentes

— eh… … … ¡EEEEHHHHH!

En ese momento lo supe me había metido en problema serio en muchos sentidos diferentes

…

Mientras Naruto se enteraba que a partir de ese momento sus problemas estarían incrementándose en otra parte de la aldea cierta chica que disfruta de molestar a rubios crédulos se encontraba charlando con su nueva compañera de equipo

— Suzuki-chan — decía melodiosamente mientras caminaba al lado de la Uchiha

— Que quieres estorbo

La Uchiha no estaba para nada contenta con la parecencia de Yami y menos que cada cinco segundos digiera su nombre

— Dime que piensas de Naruto — una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yami

— Es un idiota, fastidioso, emo, poco hábil y un súper estorbo

Mientras Suzuki hablaba la diosa escuchaba con una gran sonrisa

— No te cae para nada bien el rubio cierto

— Por supuesto que no

— Entonces que te parece si trabajamos juntas para molestar a Naruto

Esas solas palabras hicieron que la poseedora del sharingan sonriera un tanto siniestra

— Parece que nos llevaremos bien

Ambas féminas se dieron la mano y mostraron una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquier ser vivo

— jejeje puedes apostarlo Suzuki-chan

Sin que Naruto lo supiera sus problemas se habían incrementado y su sufrimiento apenas comenzaría

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mito_

En la casa del rubio se encontraba él, sus padres, Jiraiya, Tsunade y su hermana Mito

Naruto POV

El día de hoy acababa de meter la pata de una manera que nunca había pensado posible

— Naruto — me llamo Tsunade — eres un idiota

— Pero bien suertudo — completo Jiraiya

La verdad es que en estos momentos me acabo de enterar que en este lugar realidad o lo que sea, Tsunade y Jiraiya tuvieron un hijo a temprana edad y ese hijo era mi padre Minato, por lo que en este momento ellos son mis abuelos paternos

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar de la casa Uzumaki Senju, Mis padres al lado de Mito ocupaban el sillón más grande, Tsunade y Jiraiya en otro y yo en el suelo en posición seiza. En este momento nosotros nos encontramos reunidos por la tontería de la mañana

— Como pude permitir que mi hijo se metiera en algo que no entiende — mi padre se lamentaba

En realidad todos los reunidos estábamos un tanto preocupados y eso era porque sin saber lo que hacía me metí en el programa de crianza, cosa que no puede ser visto como algo bueno principalmente porque mi historia con mujeres no ha sido la mejor y mis familiares lo ven mal porque otros clanes o civiles pueden abrocharse de esto para tener más poder en la aldea

— Naruto espero que sepas que ahora que se ha declarado algo como entrar en dichoso programa no hay manera de salirse

Jiraiya sonaba demasiado serio y también algo preocupado. La preocupación del ero-sennin caía más en el hecho de que los secretos de clan puedan caer en malas manos

— Lo siento — solo podía agachar la cabeza en vergüenza por haber metido la pata

— ah — suspiro Obaa-chan — No creo que sea bueno que sigamos regañando a Naruto por su irresponsabilidad

Deseaba gritar en ese momento que buena manera de apoyarme, pero al recordar que Tsunade podría romperme los huesos del cuerpo preferí conservar mi salud

— Y que aremos ahora — dijo mi madre algo preocupada

— Solo podemos vigilar que ninguna interesada se le acerque — respondió mi abuela

— Pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta que el concejo puede meterse — dijo Jiraiya tomando un poco de alcohol

— Ellos pueden forzarnos a aceptar a cualquier chica — confirmo mi padre

— ah — suspiraron todos

Para todos los de la sala las preocupaciones recaían en diferentes ámbitos pero a la vez se sentía angustia en cuanto a mi futuro

— Solo esperemos que nada malo pase — con esas palabras la reunión familiar dio termino

...

Al terminar de hablar con los demás me dirijo a mi habitación. Al llegar a esta me recosté en mi cama con la mirada en el techo y los brazos cruzados en mi pecho, con el pensamiento de que haría en adelante

— _Parece que los Akatsuki será el menor de mis problemas _

Hasta para mi algo como tener varias chicas a mi lado me parecía algo bueno, ya que podría estar con Sakura y Hinata, pero también me daba una sensación de angustia por saber que pensarían ellas y también quien más estaría a mi lado

— Pareces angustiado

Sin voltear a ver a la ventana sabía perfectamente quien era

— Yami — dije con pesar — vienes a burlarte de mí

Yami entró con cuidado al cuarto recostándose a un lado mío

— Si y no — contesto — me gustaría decir que todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan

Al escucharla no pude evitar hacer un gesto agrio al pensar que por su culpa estaba en una pésima situación

— Sin embargo esta vez no tuve nada que ver con tu situación actual — Yami se escuchaba realmente molesta por no ser ella quien me torturaba — así que por el momento no me reiré de tu desgracia hasta que yo no haga algo para incrementar tu malestar

Suspire definitivamente Yami no podría ser vista como mi aliada sin importar que, y que su único objetivo en la vida era molestarme

Definitivamente no lamento haber firmado el contrato ya que conseguí muchas cosas buenas, pero a pesar de ello la idea de que grandes dificultades se aproximarían por parte de ella no me agradaba para nada

— Dame un respiro

— Jamás — respondió rápidamente

Solo podía rendirme a la idea de que mis días de tranquilidad en el pasado no serían para nada agradables mientras Yami este a mi lado

Al contrario de que ella pensara que dejaría maltratar por ella yo le mostraría que no se lo dejaría tan fácil y mucho menos que yo no la molestaría

— Estas segura — dije girando mi cabeza a un lado para apreciar a Yami

— Muy, muy segura — me respondió observándome a los ojos directamente

Sonreí, no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, su respuesta me dejaba en claro que si ella no era mi aliada yo tampoco sería su aliado

Yami me miro confusa por mi sonrisa, antes de estrechar su mirada

— Piensas en desafiarme eh Naruto

— Puedes apostarlo Yami

Sabía que por medios comunes ella no se molestaría o mostraría reacción alguna así que decide ir por el camino del sabio, tome su mentón delicadamente, sorprendiéndome de la suavidad de su piel, gire su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon

— Sabes ahora con mi entrada en el programa de crianza puedo obligarte a ser mi mujer

— oh — su voz no tenía ni asombro ni preocupación, cosa que no me gustó nada — no tengo miedo de un virgen — ella acerco su cuerpo más al mío — estoy segura que no podrías hacer nada con una mujer como yo

Me quede viéndola por un segundo, sentí su calor recorriendo mi cuerpo su respiración cercana a mi rostro y sus ojos fijos en los míos. Hera algo hechizante, quería decir algo en su contra, pero no quería moverme ni un centímetro, deseaba que aquella sección prevaleciera sin importar que. Era la primera vez que la sentía y deseaba que siguiera por mucho tiempo. Pero no le daría el gusto de derrotarme era hora de mostrar lo aprendido del sabio pervertido

Rápidamente separe mi mano de su mentón y girando mi cuerpo sobre un costado tome una mejor vista de ella. Una chica de cabello plateado y ojos violetas, su cabello reflejaba la luz dando una sensación de estar viendo a la misma luna, sus ojos aunque intimidantes, reflejaban una sabiduría y tranquilidad inmensa, además poseían un brillo misterioso que no dejaba que apartada mi vista de ellos. El brillo de sus cabellos en conjunto con sus ojos, resaltaban su piel que era clara y suave semejante a la nieve y su cuerpo aunque carente de curvas emana una sensualidad que no era propicia de una chica de 12 años

Inconscientemente o tal vez consiente, no lo sé realmente, abrase a Yami pegándola a mi cuerpo

— Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz

Con una mano acerqué su rostro al mío y con la otra rodee su cintura acercándola más a mí. Lentamente, el tiempo parecía ir lentamente mientras nuestros rostros se aproximaban el uno al otro haciendo que nuestra respiración se volvió una, nuestros labios se acercaron. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y sin parar, mi rostro se calentó y mi respiración se aceleró. En definitiva era la cosa más extraña que me podría pasar pero por alguna razón seguí sin detenerme, quería probar sus labios. Unos milímetros nos separaban

La puerta de mi alcoba fue abierta abruptamente dejando ver a mi querida hermana menor

— Oni... ... ... — sus palabras se trabaron

Un silencio callo en la habitación Yami sólo se quedó quieta mientras me mostraba una sonrisa de triunfó

— Lamentomuchohaverinterrumpido — hablo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderla

La puerta de la alcoba fue cerrada rápidamente dejándome tieso en mi sitio

— Parece que cierto rubio está en problemas

Me quedé estático completamente mientras repasaba en mi mente una y otra vez

— Por cierto Naru déjame ir

Sin protesta alguna me separe de Yami, aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado permanecer un poco más de esa manera

— Bueno Naru fue divertido pero me temo que tengo que irme

Sin decir más Yami se marchó por donde vino dejándome sólo en mi habitación

Minutos pasaron antes de que pudiera terminar de comprender que había pasado. En un segundo estaba por besar a Yami para después ser visto por mi hermana en una situación tan comprometedora

— _Debo hablar con Mito _

Lo único que me faltaba el día de hoy era por supuesto a mis padres preguntándome por mi comportamiento con una chica que no tienes más de tres días en la aldea

...

Fin POV

En la habitación de la menor de los Uzumakis, Mito ocultaba su rostro con las sábanas de su cama, mentiras recordaba una y otra vez lo que había visto en el cuarto de su hermano mayor

— Oni-chan y esa chica estaban — su rostro se tornó rojo al recordar la fuerte escena — estaban be... besándose

Ella no creía que su querido hermano pudiera hacer algo como eso, pero luego recapacito y pensó que si ya había aceptado entrar en aquel programa entonces su hermano realmente deseaba estar con muchas chicas

Al pensar en que su hermano se aportaría de ella entristeció no porque su hermano se alejara de ella si no porque lo estaba perdiendo a manos de una chica desconocida

— ¿Porque Nii-chan? — lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos — Acaso no te importó nuestra promesa — comenzó a sollozar débilmente recargando su rostro en una almohada con la intención de acallar su voz

*tock**tock**tock*

La puerta se su habitación recibió tres golpes callos y casi silenciosos

— Mito — la voz de su hermano provino del otro lado de la puerta — puedo pasar — su voz era débil y apenas pudo ser escuchada por la chica

—...

Mito no respondió aunque estaba asombrada porque su hermano fuera a su habitación pero en ese momento lo menos que ella quería era ser vista por él

—... Voy a entrar

Sin esperar la respuesta de Mito, Naruto abrió la puerta tapándose con su hermana envuelta en sus sábanas y ligeros sollozos provenientes de ellas

— Mito — hablo dulcemente

Para el rubio era algo importante poder llevarse bien con su familiar de sangre, después de todo él había vivido un infierno en su otra vida sin contar con la continua soledad y vacío en su corazón, y ahora que tenía una familia y más importante una hermana menor quería llevarse en buenos términos con ella y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera como un buen hermano mayor

— Te encuentras bien Mito — Naruto tomó las sábanas con la intención de retirarlas

Mito reforzó su agarre negándose a dejar ver a su hermano en qué situación se encontraba

Para el rubio la actitud de la menor lo deprimido bastante después de todo él se echaba la culpa de que su hermana estuviera en ese estado

— Podemos hablar Mito — Naruto se rindió en cuanto a retirar las sábanas y sólo tomó asiento en un lado de la cama de su hermana

—...

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta y ya sabía que no la habría en buen tiempo. Naruto haría lo que fuera para que ella ya no llorara y pudieran hablar

— Mito para que fuiste a mi habitación — intentó romper el hielo

Mito por su parte no quería Ugalde con él perojo ahora que estaba a solas con él sus dudas podían ser respondidas, así que reuniendo toda su fuerza se calmó un poco y con voz quebrada hablo

— Dime que fue lo que pasó durante nuestra pelea

Esa pregunta sacó un poco de balance al chico ya que no esperaba que preguntará por ello, pero luego de pensar un poco sería aún más raro que no preguntará por ello, después de todo no era normal aparecer en una cueva con una enorme reja y todavía más con un gran animal detrás de esta

Naruto vacilón por unos segundos en sí debía responder u ocultar la verdad pero al final decidió que ella tenía el derecho de saberlo

— Mito que sabes sobre el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha

Empezaría por saber que tanto sabía ella para después llenar los espacios

— Sé que nuestro padre se enfrentó a él para después vencerlo y eliminarlo

— Ya veo — dijo tranquilamente — dime Mito como piensas que nuestro padre pudo acabar con un ser como el zorro demonio

Mito pensó por algunos momentos pero no llegó a una respuesta, ya que si bien su padre era muy fuerte ella no conocía o había escuchado como exactamente era que había eliminado al inmenso zorro

Al ver que su hermana no respondería, el ex Jinchuriki hablo — Nuestro padre no eliminó al zorro — las sábanas se sobresaltaron por aquello — él lo selló

Mito al escuchas aquello recordó la imagen de esa cosa detrás de la reja y en un momento de genialidad unió los puntos

— Eso quiere decir que... — Mito no terminó de hablar por lo poco cuerdo que sonreían sus palabras

Naruto sabiendo que diría hablo — Correcto Mito el zorro de nueve colas está encerrado en tu interior

— Las sábanas se estremecieron ante tal revelación

— _En mi interior — _pensó mientras se llevaba sus manos al estómago y recordaba los días que se le pedía ir al hospital a realizar un cheque médico — _entonces yo soy un mo..._

— No eres un monstruo

Mito se sorprendió al ver como las sábanas que la cubrían ya no se encontraban y en su lugar estaba el rostro de su hermano

— El zorro de nueve colas es uno de los nueve bijuus existentes, cada uno de ellos tiene un número determinado de colas siendo el Shukaku el de una cola y más débil de los bijuus, y tenemos al Kyubi siendo el poseedor de nueve colas y el más fuerte — Naruto hizo una pausa — aquellos que tienen un bijuus en su interior son conocidos como Jinchuriki

Naruto tomo a su hermana de una mano atrayéndola asía su cuerpo y dándole un fuerte abrazo

— Mito en tu interior reside el más fuerte de los bijuus pero eso no te convierte en el zorro, tú sólo eres su carcelero aunque me gustaría más que fueras su amigo

Naruto alejo un poco a su hermana dejándole ver una enorme sonrisa

— Oni-chan — dijo Mito antes de darle un abrazo a su hermano

Naruto acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de su hermana mientras esta sollozaba débilmente

_— __Oni-chan gracias por estar a mi lado _

Mito estaba feliz de saber que su hermano estaba a su lado y que nunca la dejaría. Cuando pensó en que Naruto siempre estaría con ella, recordó la imagen del rubio acostado con la chica, recordar aquello provocó que involuntariamente un poco del chakra del zorro saliera de su cuerpo

Al ver esto Naruto entró en pánico creyendo que el zorro estaba intentando apoderarse del cuerpo de su hermana, sin pensar mucho en ello entró en la mente de Mito con la intención de darle una lección al zorro

En el interior de la mente de la joven, la cueva y barrotes se encontraba deshabitadas sin dar señas de su hermana o el zorro

— ¡Oye Mito! ¡Kurama! — esperando respuesta de cualquiera, sin embargo no escucho ni la voz del Kyubi o de Mito — Ese zorro apestoso más le vale no dañar a Mito o le daré una lección

Con resolución camino a la proximidad de la reja en busca de ambos

— ¡Da la cara zorro perezoso!

No hubo réplica por parte del enorme ser cosa que alarmó enormemente al joven rubio que entró sin miedo a la celda del bijuu

— _SI ese zorro está dormido le daré un duro despertar _

Al entrar más profundo en la celda el chico rubio vio incrédulo algo que jamás pensó que podría ver, aunque últimamente haya visto cosas asombrosas

— ¡¿Qué?!

Lo que nuestro protagonista observaba era lo más loco que se podía ver, frente suelo una chica de cabello anaranjado largo hasta la pintura, ojos color sangre con un peculiar brillo, su cuerpo era el de una chica de entre unos diecisiete o dieciocho años con curvas no muy pronunciadas pero si muy bien desarrolladas, usaba un kimono de color naranja oscuro con bordados de llamas en hilo rojo brillante, y lo más asombroso en su cabeza dos peculiares mechones de cabello asemejaban a orejas puntiagudas y en la parte baja de su espalda atreves del kimono nueve colas se encontraban reposando en el suelo. La chica misteriosa se encontraba sentada en el suelo con cierta pelirroja recostada en sus muslos

Las dos chicas se encontraban en una cómoda charla mientras ignoraban la llegada del rubio

— Y sabes Mito-chan deberías mostrar quien manda al inútil de tu hermano — comentaba la chica de cabello naranja

— Pero...

— Pero nada Mito-chan acaso quieres ver a tu hermano en brazos de otra chica

Mito se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, su hermano su dulce hermano en brazos de otra mujer

— No, no quiero que Oni-chan esté al lado de ninguna otra chica — respondió Mito mientras así gestos de desagrado

— Bien dicho pequeña si quieres que él sea tu hombre tómalo por la fuerza y no dejes que nadie te lo quite bajo ningún motivo

Mito se sonrojo ante la mención de convertir al rubio en su hombre y no su hermano

— pe... pero... somos... her...

— Puede que sean hermanos pero en la historia shinobi hay cientos de ejemplos en los cuales hermanos se casan con la intención de conservar la sangre o expandir el clan y ahora que Naruto está en ese dudoso programa puedes aprovecharlo para tu beneficio

Mito dudo por un segundo antes de asentir fuertemente con la cabeza

— Lo haré no dejaré que ninguna lagartona se lleve a mi hermano — se levantó con gran convicción y dar su grito de lucha — ¡Haré que Oni-chan sólo se fije en mí y nadie más!

— ¡Bien dicho! — dijo emocionada la peli naranja — ahora ve y acuéstate con el hasta quedar embarazada

Mito callo desmayada al pensar en cosas no muy santas sobre ella y su hermano

— Parece que aún tengo mucho por hacer — murmuró la chica — aunque por lo menos ya sabe lo que quiere hacer

— ¿Quién eres?

Naruto al ver desmayada a Mito se apresuró a su lado cubriendo a la indefensa pelirroja

La chica suspiro — Tanto tiempo juntos y no consigo que te acuerdes mi Naruto

El héroe de la hoja miro a la chica extrañado, después de todo no recordaba a nadie con sus características físicas o voz

La chica se levantó un tanto molesta aproximándose al rubio hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de este, dejando ver que su estatura mayor por una cabeza. La chica emanaba cierta aura de superioridad y majestuosidad, asustando un poco al rubio

— Soy yo gaki estúpido — la chica dio un golpe un poco fuerte en la cabeza del chico

— ¡duele! — grito el chico, a pesar de ser muy fuerte un golpe sigue doliendo sin importar que — ¿por qué me golpeas? — se quejó el ninja sobándose su cabeza

— Es para ver si lo estúpido y distraído se te sale a punta de golpes — dijo irritada la chica

Naruto se siguió sobando por unos segundos antes de ver directamente a la chica

— Eres Kurama — dijo dudando de sus propias palabras

— ¿Quien más sería?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa de ello, pero muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, en primera como era posible que su amigo fuera una chica, en segunda se preguntaba si siempre había sido mujer, y lo más importante de todo porque nunca le había dejado ver su forma humana antes

La chica, ahora identificada como Kurama, se dio cuenta de las inquietudes del chico así que decidió responder a todas ellas

— Es cuchara gaki esta apariencia es reciente — comenzó llamando la atención del chico — está apariencia se la debo a la extraña chica Yami

— Como es posible que Yami pueda cambiar tu apariencia — interrumpió

— Supongo que el poder de un dios no debe ser subestimado bajo ningún motivo — suspiro la chica

— ¿por qué lo haría?

— Eso se debe a su contrato

Al escuchar aquella palabra sentido un gran escalofrío atravesar todo su cuerpo

— ¿Que trato?

— Ella apareció aquí ofreciendo la oportunidad de salir de este lugar sin dañar a tu hermana y acepte sin pensarlo mucho

— ¿Y?

— Como podrás ver esta apariencia es una parte del trato — la bijuu mostró un papel de color negro con letras blancas — aquí dice lo que debo hacer como pago por salir así como el porqué de mi nueva apariencia

Naruto se acercó al documento esperando encontrar respuestas para sólo decepcionarse al darse cuenta que no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba escrito

— Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que dice

— Claro que no lo entenderías Naruto, esto está escrito con un lenguaje tan antiguo que nadie a parte de nosotros los bijuus conoce

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros un poco, ahora entendía por qué no tenía a Kurama de su lado seguramente la shinigami había preparado todo para asegurarse que nadie pudiera decirle a Naruto que era lo estaba escrito en sus dudosos tratos

— Y que dice

— Es bastante simple, aquí dice que a cambio de mi ayuda en cierto asunto obtendría la forma de salir de aquí, pero como sería muy vistoso ver a un zorro de nueve colas gigantesco por ahí una forma más acorde con el ambiente circundante es necesaria, así que obtuve la apariencia de un humano aunque ciertas partes de mi cuerpo me delatan fácilmente — dijo señalando sus colas y orejas — pero estas pueden ser ocultadas

— Oh — se sorprendió el rubio al ver como los rasgos distintivos desaparecían — eso es sorprendente

— Cierto — dijo la chica en acuerdo con él — pero dejando eso de lado no puedo salir hasta que cierta tarea esté completada

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Una siniestra y perturbadora sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurama

— Hacer que cierta pelirroja se declare a cierto idiota

Naruto comenzó a pensar en que era esa extraña tarea y como podía ayudar a su amiga para que pudiera ser libre, pero nada venía a su cabeza

— Podrías decirme quien es esa chica

Kurama no se sorprendió, sabía perfectamente que Naruto no entendería la indirecta aunque se la dijeran mil veces

— No — respondió

— ¿Por qué no? Si me dices quien es yo podría ayudarte

Kurama vio al chico valiente y de corazón noble sabiendo que el realmente quería ayudarla pero el contrato decía específicamente que nadie podía enterarse de quien eran los involucrados bajo ningún motivo

— Lo siento Naruto pero yo puedo resolver esto sola

Naruto decayó un poco al pensar que su compañero o mejor dicho ex compañera no confiaba en él

— No es que no confíe en ti — Kurama colocó un mando en el hombre del rubio — es sólo que esto tengo que hacerlo sola, pero ya verás que pronto seré libre

Naruto asintió no muy convencido

— Por cierto Kurama deberías controlar mejor tu chakra — comentó Naruto antes de salir del lugar

Al marcharse Naruto, Kurama observaba a la inconsciente Mito

— _Realmente ese idiota no se percató que el chakra brotó por los celos de Mito_ — Kurama suspiro — Parece que tienes un gran problema en tu futuro Naruto

...

La noche había caído en la casa de los Uzumaki. Mito estaba en su cama descansando cómodamente, después de que Naruto la dejó bajo las sábanas, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras decía cosas un tanto peculiares junto con el nombre de su hermano mayor

Y mientras Mito estaba en su habitación, Naruto reposaba en la sala de la casa observando un pergamino con mucho interés. El pergamino lo había encontrado en su habitación después de que volviera de ver a su hermana, en el había escritos de jutsus que para él eran bastante increíbles y deseaba agregarlos a su arsenal para futuros combates

POV

Ahora que estaba en el pasado podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de manera que nadie tuviera que sufrir por Akatsuki o la guerra, pero para poder hacerlo tenía que hacerme _más_ fuerte y era una suerte poder encontrar un pergamino en mi habitación

_— __En esta ocasión tengo que tomarme más enserio mi entrenamiento y hacerme mucho más fuerte para poder salvarlos a todos _

No desperdiciaría mi oportunidad de salvar a todos y si para ello tenía que firmar más tratos con Yami estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero en estos momento aún había cosas que me preocupaban siendo la principal y más importante el conocer como había sido mi vida en este lugar

— Lo tengo un álbum de fotos

Mi cerebro tuvo una gran idea al dirigirme al estante donde estaban alineados varios libros con la esperanza de que alguno fuera un álbum me aproxime a ellos

— Veamos

Al tomar al primero note que era lo que buscaba. Abrí lentamente el álbum viendo varias fotografías donde aparecía un niño de cabello rubio de ojos de distintos colores al lado de una niña de cabello rojo, en definitiva éramos Mito y yo, en las imágenes podía estimar que no teníamos más de cinco años y varias de las fotos aparecíamos juntos jugando o tomados de la mano pero siempre sonriendo pero de un segundo a otro las fotos pasan a mostrarme a mí o a Mito por separado, ella con una cara triste y yo con una mirada muerta. Revise con atención cada imagen en busca de un indicio de nuestro distanciamiento viendo algo que me llamo la atención, en el momento que la marca en la mejilla con forma de x aparecía era el momento en que nos distanciábamos

— ¿Que habrá ocurrido?

Sólo podía preguntarme por qué esa marca era el detonante de nuestra separación

— Sería bueno que pudiera hablar de esto con ella

Cerré el álbum y me dirigí nuevamente al sillón con la intención de seguir con mi estudio, era demasiado tarde como para despertarla así que mejor le preguntaría otro día

Fin POV

…

En la habitación de Mito las palabras habían pasado a ser jadeos llenos de angustia y el nombre de su hermano se mezclaba con un tono de preocupación

Sueño de Mito

En la oscuridad del bosque, la luna era bloqueada por las esposas nubes, impidiendo que la luz del astro pudiera iluminar la oscuridad. La oscuridad cubría todo dejando que apenas se pudieran ver los árboles, rocas y arbustos que estaban a centímetros de uno

Una pequeña niña de cabello rojo corría con toda su fuerza huyendo de algo que la seguía

— _Alguien por favor ayúdame _

Pedía angustiada por ayuda, y a pesar de ello nadie venia en su apoyo

— Porque huyes — se escuchó una voz proveniente de la nada — acaso no quieres venir con migo

La niña escuchaba la voz pero no veía de dónde provenía

— ¡Aléjate! — grito con todas sus fuerzas

— Vamos ven conmigo

Una mano de la oscuridad tomo el brazo de la niña

— ¡Suéltala!

De la nada un pequeño rubio con un kunai salió de entre la oscuridad arrojándose contra aquella persona misteriosa

— Oni-chan — dijo débilmente

— Mito vete de aquí — dijo el niño que apenas era un año mayor que ella

— Pero…

— Nada de peros es mejor que te vayas yo me encargare de esto

— ¡oh! Así que el hermano mayor protegerá a su pequeña hermana

— Claro que la protegeré de un imbécil como tu

Mito no quería abandonar a su hermano pero sabía que estar en ese lugar la convertía en solo un estorbo para el mayor, sin dudar más salió corriendo dejando atrás al rubio menor

— _si solo fuera más fuerte podría ayudar a Oni-chan _

— _¿Quieres ser fuerte? _

De la nada una voz resonó en su cabeza congelándola en el acto

— _¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermano?_

Mito no contesto ella quería ayudar a su hermano pero algo en su interior le decía que aceptar podía causar más problemas y a pesar de esa mal presentimiento dijo

— s… si

Oscuridad, su vista se oscureció impidiendo que pudiera ver

Segundo o tal vez minutos pasaron antes de que ella pudiera volver abrir los ojos solo para horrorizarse, frente de ella se encontraba su querido hermano lleno de sangre mirándola con miedo

— Oni…

— ¡Aléjate!

Grito el niño rubio ante la cercanía de su hermana

— Maldito monstruo

Mito se levantó de repente, cubierto en un desagradable sudor frio y con las manos temblorosas. El sueño que había tenido le resultaba tan real que en lugar de catalogarlo como sueño pensó que tal vez se trataba de un recuerdo, pero en ese caso no sabía que clase de recuerdo tan desagradable era ese

— Oni-chan

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, lágrimas de amargura ante la idea de ser dejada por el

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Equipo?_

En las calles de la hoja el hijo de su líder caminaba tranquilamente mientras veía a las personas ir de un lado a otro, a pesar de ser temprano

El día de hoy Naruto tendría la segunda parte de su examen de graduación de la academia, y aunque sabía de la trampa de la prueba de los cascabeles, decidió presentarse a tiempo y cumplir con la sugerencia de su sensei

_— __Mi vida es buena_

Eso es lo que pensaba cierto rubio medio atolondrado que caminaba por las calles de Konoha viendo pasar a los pobladores que le saludaban con algo de respeto y miedo. Respeto por ser el hijo de su héroe el yondaime Hokage y miedo tras escuchar que el rubio, con mechones rojos, había derrotado a su hermana a pesar de que esta usara el poder del Kyubi

— _jejejejeje _

Naruto decía para sus adentros, le agradaba ser tratado de esa forma y no como si se tratara de una creatura peligrosa que en cualquier momento destruiría a la aldea, como lo veían en su anterior vida antes de que cambiara la perspectiva de las personas de la aldea

— _Es bueno que no me traten mal pero..._

No podía mentir con respecto a su satisfacción al ser tratado de esa forma. Pero ese respeto era consecuencia de que su hermana fuera la que ahora cargaba con el peso de ser una Jinchuriki, cosa que no le agrada al chico por saber cómo eran tratados, pero para suerte o no del chico él sabía que sus padres la protegerían o mejor dicho la protegieron de los aldeanos ignorantes antes de que pudieran dañarla. Pero había algo que inquietaba al chico de gran manera y eso era la forma en que habían logrado proteger a su hermana, no quería considerar que sus padres usaran métodos poco amables para obligar a los aldeanos a desistir de cualquier intento de dañar a Mito.

Otra cosa que no le agradaba al shinobi sobre su nueva existencia era el hecho de que su amigo Kurama no estaba con él, pero ahora que su amigo se transformó en una chica daba un poco de agradecimiento ya que él no era de las personas que supieran como tratar con las mujeres sin meter feo la pata

— _Pero ahora que estoy aquí la protegeré_

El gran corazón de Naruto estaba cargado de emociones de protección asía la chica

...

Ahora que estaba decidido que protegería a mi hermana de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente con la intención de dañarla apresure mi paso con la firme intención de llegar lo más rápido posible al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente tendremos la prueba de los cascabeles

_— __Ya vera Kakashi-sensei de lo que soy capaz_

Aun recordaba la primera vez que realice la prueba y no podía esperar ni un solo segundo para devolverle el favor de aquella vez multiplicado por un millón de veces

— Hola Naru

Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de cierta persona medio indecible sabía perfectamente dos cosas

— _No le hables y no la veas_

Mi plan es preciso y sin fallas, ignorare en todo sentido a la chica llamada Yami, que para mí no es más que problemas, y me centraría completamente en mi camino

— Oye Naru no me ignores — rápidamente mi compañera de equipo se había colocado a un lado mío

La voz de Yami suena molesta pero realmente no quiero verla después de lo de ayer no se si mi corazón lo soporte, así que solo seguiré mi camino sin voltear la vista en su dirección

— Así que piensas ignorarme pequeño niño — dijo con una voz que hiso temblar lo más profundo de mi ser

Hablar con ella o llevarle la contraria, incluso intentar oponerse a ella solo resultara en consecuencias para mi

Resignado gire mi rostro en su dirección sin detenerme

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — dije un poco malhumorado

— Valla parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama — dijo con un tono burlón

Aunque la actitud de Yami realmente era un tanto molesta, no estaba molesto de ninguna forma solo actuaba para evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza por recordar lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a ella si no hubiera sido por la interrupción oportuna de Mito

— Y que si es de esa forma — mi voz estaba cargada con algo de brusquedad

— Me agrada

Al escucharla decir aquellas dos palabras realmente sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo daba grito tras grito de "si quieres mantener tu dignidad escapa ahora"

Yami tomo mi mano derecha sin darme oportunidad alguna de detenerla

— O...oye que estas... haciendo

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente por la sensación de la suavidad de la piel de mi compañera, el calor que desprendía, debo admitirlo, era realmente confortante

— Te refieres a esto — Yami levanto nuestras manos — si quieres saber por qué no miras a tu alrededor

Siguiendo su concejo discretamente revise mí alrededor. Las personas que se encontraban alrededor de nosotros se encontraban viéndonos o mejor dicho viendo como sosteníamos nuestras manos juntas, aunque solo era Yami la que sostenía la mía y yo no tenía fuerza para apartarle

_— __Esto es malo si comienzan a decir rumores raros sobre mí y si estos llega a oídos de Mito realmente algo muy malo me pasara_

Tome firmemente la mano Yami

— Esta realmente me la pagaras — sin decir más apresure el paso al campo de entrenamiento

Pero tal vez correr por la aldea agarrado de la mano con una chica a pleno día enfrente de muchas personas no se pueda considerar la mejor de mis ideas

...

Mientras los dos integrantes del recién formado equipo 7 se dirigían rumbo al campo donde sería la prueba, la tercera miembro, Suzuki, miraba con algo de pesar y molestia el collar de plata con el dije de el clan Uchiha

— ¿Porque tenía que ser él? — murmuro para sí misma — de entre todos los chicos tenía que ser ese idiota

A pesar de decir idiota la palabra no contenía sentimientos negativos o peyorativos, si no que tenía cierta calidez

— Ese idiota primero lo olvida y luego esto

La aclamada y algo arrogante Suzuki estaba molesta y algo, bastante, triste desde que había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre cierto asunto que sería de gran importancia, no solo para el clan sino para la aldea entera

Tomo el dije con algo de rudeza y con la intención de lanzarlo lejos estuvo a punto de arrojarlo

— _Esto es prueba de nuestra amistad _

Antes de poder siquiera arrancar el dije, con todo y collar, recordó aquellas palabras dichas hace bastante tiempo por cierto chico

— _Si realmente es prueba de nuestra amistad ¿porque me olvidaste?_

Una pequeña lágrima se veía por el borde su ojo negro

...

Yo junto con Yami llegamos en poco tiempo a las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento topándonos con Suzuki que sostenía firmante un dije con la insignia de su clan

Al empezar a acércanos pude visualizar claramente como en el borde de su ojo derecho una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con salir

— Oye Suzuki estas bien

— Kyyyaaa

Al acercarme tan descuidadamente provoque que la chica del clan más serio, a excepción del Hyuga, sacara un grito de lo más femenino

Definitivamente prefería miles de veces a Suzuki que al teme, ella es linda, huele a flores y es menos fría. Aguarda un maldito segundo que estoy pensando de mi compañera de equipo

— Naruto bastardo casi me matas del susto

Ella realmente luce molesta, pero vamos somos shinobis no se supone que estamos listos para este tipo de cosas. Guarde en lo más profundo de mí ser aquel sincero comentario sabiendo perfectamente el dolor que ella me podría provocar de molestarla

— Lo siento, es solo que te vi un poco decaída

Hable con mi con el sincero motivo de darle a liento pero esto solo pareció molestar aún más a mi compañera de equipo

— Mis problemas son míos y de nadie mas

Y salió a flote su arrogancia característica de todos los de su clan

— Suzuki-chan

La voz suave y amistosa de Yami fue acompañada por un fuerte abrazo de parte de ella en dirección de la Uchiha

— Yami-chan

Enfrente de mis ojos había pasado la cosa más ridícula que una vez hubiera podido imaginar, Suzuki, la chica que se había mostrado fría y arrogante en contra mía hablaba con dulzura a Yami, la razón de mis pesadillas, y sobre todo ella le regreso el abrazo

— _Siento problemas en mi futuro_

Que estas dos se estén llevando bien solo se puede significar una cosa para mí

— _Solo espero no morir_

Si estas dos comenzaban a ir en mi contra seguramente no saldría ileso física, mental y emocionalmente

— Sabes Yami el idiota de Naru me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta aquí — comenzó Yami con algunas lágrimas en su rostro — pensé que me llevaría a un hotel de la zona roja — Yami se estremeció un poco mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de Suzuki — y ahí el... el... buah tenía tanto miedo Suzuki-chan

Suzuki comenzó a acariciar el cabello plateado de Yami mientras reforzaba su abrazo

— Tranquila Yami-chan me asegurare de que este pervertido no te haga nada

Yami solo asintió con la cabeza

— _Diablos ella es buena_

La verdad no podía ser negada, Yami en definitiva podía ganar un premio por mejor actuación en cualquier película. Su actuación era tan ridículamente buena que incluso pensé que estuvo en un momento difícil a pesar de ser yo el presunto culpable

— ¡Yo nunca te haría algo pervertido!

Grite con todo mi corazón, pero en seguida tuve que callarme al ver la feroz mirada de Suzuki

— Enserio y como llamas a lo que paso en el salón

Dijo desafiante y bastante molesta, que llegue a pensar que en cualquier momento tendría un kunai enterrado en mi pecho

Comencé a realizar un poco de esfuerzo mental con la intención de revivir mis recuerdos. Un segundo después un fuerte calor cubrió mi rostro en conjunto con un palpitar acelerado de mi corazón

El recuerdo era claro como el día, yo encima de Suzuki con mis labios junto a los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo debajo del mío y la suavidad de su pecho en mi mano

— ¡Pervertido!

Al parecer Suzuki se había dado cuenta de lo que había recordado y sin dar tiempo de defenderme un feroz ataque de kunais se dirigió a mí

— ¡Aguarda!

Grite en desesperación mientras esquivaba los filosos instrumentos

— Eso casi me da

Exprese mi inconformidad a la chica de cabello negro, pero solo observe en ella cierto enojo por no lograrme dar

— Me las pagaras

Un escalofrió enorme recorrió mi ser entero, esa amenaza insignificante causaba en mi más terror que cualquier otra que hubiera recibido durante la guerra

...

Mientras Naruto pasaba de ser un héroe a un pervertido en la residencia del chico, y más específicamente en la habitación de su hermana. Mito pasaba por un momento un tanto difícil

— Estas segura de que esto es buena idea Kyubi-san

— Por supuesto que si

Mito hablaba con su recién descubierta inquilina, mientras estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo probando diversos conjuntos de ropa con un solo motivo en mente. Pedirle a su hermano de sangre una cita, pero no una cita donde se vieran como hermanos si no una donde ambos se vieran como miembros del sexo opuesto

— Pero y si él se llega a negar

La joven Kunoichi se sentía renuente a la idea de ir al lado de su hermano y pedirle de manera directa que tuvieran una cita

— Vamos no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te garantizo que el distraído de tu hermano aceptara

La Kyubi conocía bien a su anterior anfitrión y sabía que él no era para nada el más inteligente, sagas o listo del mundo, y por ello seguramente acabaría aceptando la propuesta de la joven Mito

— ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres si se llegan a enterar?

Otro de los miedos arraigos en Mito era cómo reaccionarían sus padres al enterarse del interés poco sano de ella por su hermano

— Seguramente se quedaran como estatuas y desheredaran a tu hermano, tal vez incluso lo corran de la aldea — comenzó a divagar el zorro, que ahora es una chica, mientras la Kunoichi asía un gesto agrio — una vez en el mundo exterior tal vez lo asalten y lo ultrajen, perderá todo su dinero a manos de los bandidos solo para después pasar hambre y finalmente morir

Mito cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras la imagen de un Naruto más viejo, con ropas viejas, desnutrido y poco saludable pasaba por su mente

— O posiblemente no le den mayor importancia

— ¿ah?

Mito coloco una mayor atención a su nueva amiga

— Digo tus padres no son exactamente el tipo de persona que haría un escándalo por algo como un romance entre tu hermano y tu

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

— Bueno si lo vemos de cierta forma tu padre, tienes que admitir que es medio afeminado y tu madre una creatura salvaje en búsqueda de su próxima víctima. Ellos no son el tipo de persona que cae en la categoría de persona normal

Mito no quería admitirlo pero no podía ocultar que las palabras de su acompañante eran ciertas

— Así que no te preocupes y mejor prepara tu mejor ropa para cuando le pidas la cita

— hai — dijo Mito con poco ánimo

...

La hora del examen del equipo siete ya había pasado hace dos horas y no había señas de que el sensei a cargo fuera a dar la cara pronto

Mientras esperan, a Kakashi, las dos féminas del equipo charlaban alegremente dejando de lado al chico conocido como Naruto, ahora conocido como un pervertido. Por su parte el rubio las miraba a la distancia sin poder creer que realmente estuviera siendo visto como si se tratara de un Jiraiya miniatura

— _Maldición que bajo he caído _

Naruto que siempre se había esforzado por agradar a los demás y hacerse de un nombre propio mediante su propio esfuerzo y dedicación, mostrando a los demás que era digno de confianza y siempre actuaria por el bien de los demás, ahora se preguntaba en que momento perdió el sendero de la rectitud y se internó en el miserable mundo del pervertido

— _Todo esto es culpa de Jiraiya-sensei _

El chico no está dispuesto a aceptar de ninguna forma que el fuera una persona pervertida

Naruto suspiro, aunque realmente detestaba el pensar que el fuera de alguna forma semejante a su maestro no podía negar que al recordar el beso con Suzuki se aceleraba su corazón, y recordando los momentos que vivió con Yami en su habitación le provocaba un gran sonrojo

— _Solo espero no caer tan bajo como él_

El colmo del asunto para su persona se traduciría en acabar como el sannin pervertido espiando en los baños termales mientras escribe libros de contenido dudoso

El de ojos bicolor no retiraba su mirada de sus nuevas compañeras de equipo, lo cierto es que no les quitaba la vista por una simple razón

— _Aunque debo admitir que son muy lindas _

Si, nuestro rejuvenecido héroe observa a ambas chicas por el simple motivo de apreciarlas como si se tratara de la obra de arte más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida

_— __No, no, no _— dijo mentalmente mientras sacudida su cabeza — _ellas son mis compañeras de equipo no puedo verlas de esa forma _

Al pensar de forma poco santa sobre ellas el recuerdo de cierta chica de cabello rosado llego a su mente

_— __Sakura _

Su anterior compañera, y debía admitirlo su mejor amiga, no estaba en el equipo

— _Ahora que lo pienso durante la graduación no la vi en el salón _

El distraído shinobi olvido por completo que la presencia de la chica no se encontraba durante el día de la graduación y con todas las demás cosas pasando tan repentinamente no había colocado atención en ese asunto

— _Si no mal recuerdo el motivo por el que Sakura se había hecho shinobi era para estar al lado del teme _

Mientras por primera vez asía un gran esfuerzo mental, una horrible idea cruzo por su cabeza

— _No será posible que Sakura pasó de ser una chica a un hom..._

Antes de terminar de formar su pensamiento el rubio comenzó a golpear fuertemente su cabeza contra el duro suelo en búsqueda de borrar aquella idea

— _Eso es imposible, seguramente este haciendo otra cosa _

Naruto queriendo dejar de lado aquel pensamiento comenzó a pensar en posibles lugares en los que se encontraría su amiga

— _Esta decidido después de esto iré en búsqueda de Sakura_

...

A la distancia del proclamado pervertido Suzuki junto a Yami hablaban sobre asuntos muy serios

— Entonces simplotamente deberíamos arrojarlo a las jaulas de los perros del clan Inuzuka — dijo Yami

— No eso sería muy malo para los perros

— ¿Porque sería malo para ellos?

— Tal vez la carne de idiota sea dañina

— Tienes razón no queremos que los pobres sufran

— Entonces que te parece cubrirlo de miel y abandonarlo en un bosque, esperando que los animales lo desparecen para lamer la miel

— Esa si es una buena idea pero de donde sacaríamos la miel

— Yo no tengo mucho dinero y robar no me parece una opción

— Y yo estoy en las mismas

— ¿Qué difícil es hacer sufrir a Naruto?

Si ambas chicas estaban discutiendo como fastidiarle la vida al héroe de esta historia

En cierto punto ellas coincidían en sus maquiavélicas mentes para llevar a sufrir al chico

— mmmm ¡Ya se!— dijo Suzuki llena de energía — Conozco una forma de hacerle sufrir sin mucha dificultad

— Enserio ¿cómo?

— Veras lo que tenemos que hacer es...

...

Unos minutos después de la reunión estratégica de las chicas, a la distancia y con paso ligero una sombra se acercaba lenta, verdaderamente lentamente

— Hola — saludo el shinobi de cabello plateado, sosteniendo su libro típico

— Nada de hola — reclamo Suzuki — acaso no sabe que maldita hora es

— Cierto sensei — apoyo Yami — fue su idea llegar temprano así que debería ser el primero en llegar

— Vamos tranquilas seguramente él tuvo sus razones para llegar tarde — Naruto intento defenderlo

— Enserio — Suzuki hablo sarcásticamente

— Si es así que diga ¿cuál fue el motivo? — pregunto Yami

— Verán estaba caminando cuando de repente apareció un gato negro y tuve que...

— Dar la vuelta a toda la aldea para evitar cruzarme en su camino

Naruto simulo la voz de su maestro mientras completaba su oración

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por el joven shinobi

— ¡No juegue con nosotras!

Tanto Suzuki como Yami no estaban para nada contentas con la supuesta escusa que había dado su nuevo sensei

— Tranquilas chicas

Naruto se posiciono detrás de ambas kunoichis y coloco una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Yami y la otra en el hombro derecho de Suzuki

— ¡No nos toques pervertido!

Suzuki soltó un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo en el rostro del protagonista y Yami hiso lo mismo pero con su puño derecho

Kakashi por su lado veía como Naruto salía despedido en contra de un árbol cercano con la cara roja y marcada con la silueta de dos puños

Después de que sus estudiantes se calmaran los nuevos "compañeros" esperaban frente a su maestro

— La prueba de hoy consiste en que me quiten estos — mostro dos cascabeles con un hilo rojo — aquel que obtenga uno de estos pasa

— Aguarde sensei — hablo Yami con la mano alzada — usted solo tiene dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres

— Buena observación

— Eso quiere decir que el que no consiga un cascabel...

— Regresara a la academia

Naruto estaba tranquilo sabia el truco para pasar la prueba

— Y antes de que se me olvide esta prueba tiene tiempo límite hasta medio día — mostro un pequeño reloj con alarma

— Eso no es nada justo sensei — Yami reclamo

La shinigami tampoco estaba nada nerviosa ella y sus increíbles habilidades fácilmente le permitirían conseguir un cascabel

— Sin dar más explicaciones comiencen

Las dos chicas del equipo desaparecieron dejando detrás a Naruto y Kakashi

— Puedo saber por qué no te escondiste — cuestiono el mayor

— Porque puedo acabar contigo fácilmente

Sin decir más el rubio se lanzó contra su maestro. Lanzo un golpe contra el rostro parcialmente cubierto, que fue fácilmente esquivado simplemente agachándose

— Necesitaras hacer más para vencerme

— No me subestimes

El chico lanzo una patada baja aprovechando la posición de su contrincante. La patada conecto en el peli plata pero enseguida el cuerpo del jounin se desvaneció en una cortina de humo dejando únicamente un pequeño tronco

— Nada mal sensei

Dijo sarcásticamente

— Y aun no acabo

Detrás del rubio apareció el jounin y dio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo del rubio sacándole todo el aire al chico, dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente

— Bueno es hora de ir por las otras dos

...

Observando el muy breve encuentro del rubio, Yami se encontraba escondida en unos arbustos a la distancia

— _Que tonto eres Naruto_

La diosa de la muerte conocía la fuerza del héroe de la guerra pero también conocía que no era muy hábil en el aspecto de pelear con solo sus puños, dependiendo más de sus jutsus y tácticas impredecibles durante la pelea

— _Bueno con Naruto fuera es seguro que conseguiré uno de esos cascabeles_

Yami saco del porta kunai, ubicado en sus muslos, dos Shurikens

— Arte de sombras: _Clones corpóreos_ — lanzo a las dos armas antes de que estas se cubrieran de humo

Una vez que el humo se despejo dos chicas iguales a Yami aparecieron

— Bien es hora de acabar con esta tontería

Yami y sus dos clones tomaron un Kunai cada una y colocaron sus espaldas una con la otra formando un triangulo

— Sé que está cerca sensei así que es mejor que salga y me entrega uno de esos cascabeles

— Debo admitir que tu técnica en definitiva es extraña

De entre la espesura del bosque circúndate la voz de Kakashi se podía percibir, mas no se podía definir la dirección de dónde provenía

— Sin embargo aún te falta demasiado

Debajo de los pies de la verdadera Yami dos manos salieron jalando el cuerpo, de ella, a las profundidades de la tierra dejando únicamente su cabeza sobre la superficie

De la copa de los arboles apareció el copia nin observando a su estudiante

— ¡Espera a que salga de aquí Kakashi! — grito la chica molesta

— _Maldición como es que un simple humano pudo vencerme tan fácilmente_

La chica, diosa de la muerte, olvidaba un simple echo ella jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de existencia había peleado contra alguien

...

Ahora la única que seguía de pie se trataba de Suzuki, la hija menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha

— Parece que el dobe perdió y Yami no sigue en la pelea tampoco

La chica se ocultaba entre el espejo follaje de uno de los arboles

— tch de seguir así ninguno de nosotros pasara esta miserable prueba

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo

La joven Uchiha se sobre salto al tener parado a un lado suyo al jounin que la miraba tranquilamente

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa tomo un kunai en cada mano arrojándose contra su maestro

El jounin y la joven a medio graduar comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu, la chica buscaba darle al sensei con los kunai en un punto vital y el maestro repelía la agresión con movimientos suaves y cortos

— Nada mal — alabo el maestro — sin embargo sigues sin madurar

Luego de esquivar un corte dirigido a su ojo visible, dio un salto atrás

— Si no he madurado ¿porque huyes sensei?

— No estoy huyendo

Suzuki se confundió un poco por lo dicho. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y se arrojó en contra del maestro con los dos kunai sujetados fuertemente

Kakashi al ver la acción de su posible estudiante no puso mucha atención

— Muy mal

— Toma esto ¡ciclope!

La voz de Yami se escuchó por la espalda y encima de Kakashi

— Ya verás Kakashi-sensei — de la parte baja del árbol Naruto salto directo a su maestro

Los tres estudiantes se aproximaban con armas en sus manos, la Yami que decencia traía en sus manos una nodachi, Naruto su Rasengan, la otra Yami trae en sus manos un kunai cubierto de una sombra negra que se retorcía y finalmente Suzuki con sus kunai en cada mano

— ¡MUERE!

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo solo para ver como el hombre con el sharingan desaparecía en una nube de humo, dejando ver que no era más que un simple clon de sombras

— ¡Maldición!

Ahora estaba claro los ataques de los tres no podía ser detenidos de ninguna forma. Los primeros en hacer contacto fueron Suzuki y la Yami con nodachi, los kunai se enterraron profundamente en la carne de Yami y la nodachi se incrusto en el pie derecho de Suzuki. Los siguientes en chocar fueron Naruto y la otra Yami, por suerte o no el Rasengan desvió a la parte superior el kunai pero al hacer contacto ambas técnica resulto en una gran explosión afectando a los otros dos también

En conclusión las técnicas de los tres habían terminado por dejar fuera de combate a los tres

…

Ahora si había metido feo la pata lo que en un principio creí que se podría considerar como una victoria sencilla contra Kakashi termino en mi derrota junto con las otras dos integrantes de mi equipo

— _Pero realmente esto es lo peor_

Después de que los tres perdiéramos la conciencia al parecer fuimos arrastrados hasta ser atados a tres troncos

— _Pero qué tiempos aquellos_

No pude evitar que la nostalgia llegara a mí después de recordar el día que fui atado a este mismo tronco en la prueba de aquella vez

— ¡Maldición!

La que se quejaba era Suzuki que al igual que yo estaba atada a un tronco a mi derecha

— ¿Que ocurre Suzuki? — pregunte amablemente

— No puedo creer que hagas una pregunta tan estúpida Naruto — ella realmente está molesta — tengo una maldita perforación en uno de mis pies y tu preguntas como estoy

Bueno cuando ella lo ponía de esa forma realmente sonaba como una pregunta un tanto estúpida pero si compara ese nivel de daño a cuando participamos en los exámenes chunin o cuando peleamos contra… bueno todas nuestras peleas realmente ese nivel de daño es nada

— ah realmente perdí

La que hablaba con eco era mi estimada amiga de los contratos Yami. El eco era proporcionado por una segunda chica igual a ella

Las dos Yamis mantenían la mirada en el suelo mientras una gran asura oscura las cubría, una tenía dos heridas en el estómago, causadas por Suzuki y la otra tenía sus ropas desgarradas en varias partes

En definitiva ella lo paso mal, aunque es realmente una sorpresa ver que una diosa fuera derrotada tan fácilmente. Me daban ganas de burlarme de ella a más no poder, pero recapitulando que ella podía causar un gran desastre en mi vida con uno de esos raros contratos preferí guardarme cualquiera de mis comentarios en favor de mi salud

— Yo una diosa perder contra un sucio mortal este mundo realmente está mal

En definitiva a quien más había afectado está perdida había sido a ella

— Realmente esperaba mucho más de ustedes tres

Quien hablo un poco desanimado era mi estimado sensei

— El equipo siete compuesto por el hijo del cuarto Hokage, que ha demostrado tener un gran poder y habilidades únicas, la princesa del clan Uchiha poseedora del sharingan irregular, y la chica extraña con habilidades extrañas y un gran poder

Al escuchar las palabras del sensei solo podía pensar que yo y las otras dos éramos algo así como mostros

—_Sharingan irregular ¿Qué será eso?_

Mi conocimiento del doujutsu del clan Uchiha realmente es patético así que será mejor preguntar después que es eso

— Y estos tres prodigios derrotados fácilmente en una pelea tan sencilla

Si las palabras de este sensei no me animan para nada

— Definitivamente los tres merecen regresar a la academia

— Aguarda Kakashi — lo interrumpió Suzuki — si ellos dos no se hubieran metido en mi camino seguramente te hubiera venció

— Es verdad lo que dice Suzuki si esto fuera una pelea uno a uno yo te abría derrotado — Yami estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Suzuki

— Eso es verdad — admitió Kakashi — en una pelea individual tal vez sería derrotado fácilmente pero esto es una prueba de equipo y si ustedes no pueden pasar como equipo deben reprobar como uno

El silencio se hiso presente. Definitivamente ellas dos y yo no actuamos para nada como un equipo, yo deseando vencer a sensei por la humillación en el pasado, Yami viendo por su lado y Suzuki no cooperando. En conclusión ninguno hiso el intento de cooperar con el otro

— Me gustaría decir que la prueba finalizo con ustedes regresando a la academia sin embargo el concejo estaría molestado así que por el momento tendrán quince minutos de descanso para recuperarse

El sensei desapareció dejándonos atados

— Supongo que tenemos que pensar como equipo a partir de ahora — dije mientras me libera de mis amarres

— si — dijo sin mucho ánimo Suzuki, soltando sus amarres

— si — contesto en una sincronía perfecta las dos Yamis, soltándose

— Ahora bien como derrotaremos a Kakashi

— En primera quiero saber por qué esas dos hablan tan sincronizada mente — señalo Suzuki a ambas diosas

— La verdad yo también tengo curiosidad, además porque no se ha desvanecido

Una de las dos Yamis debió de desvanecerse por el impacto de los ataques y sin embargo ambas estaban frente nuestro como si nada

— Los clones deberían desaparecer en el momento que son golpeados con suficiente fuerza — coloque una mano sobre la Yami con las heridas penetrantes

— Eso es porque no es ningún tipo de clon que hayas visto Naruto — las dos chicas idénticas se tomaron de las manos antes de que una de las dos desaparecía dejando únicamente un Kunai — lo que tu viste es un clon corpóreo

— ¿? — moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando pensar a que se refería

— Por favor no destruyas tu ultima neurona pensando en ello y déjame explicarlo — Yami se acercó a Suzuki y coloco una mano sobre la herida en su pie — el clon corpóreo es una técnica de sombras que me permite crear un clon que funciona como una extensión de mi cuerpo — de la mano de Yami salió una llama de color negro — el clon creado de esta forma posee los mismo pensamientos que yo y no se desvanece sin importar que tanto daño reciba, sin embargo una vez que se desvanece el daño que este recibió se me transfiere

— Ya veo así que es una técnica un tanto peligros aunque bastante útil

— Si, pero hay un gran problema si resulta que mi clon llega a morir yo también lo hare

Un gran escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo

— _Esa técnica definitivamente es mala _

La herida de Suzuki desapareció sin dejar rastro después de ser tocada por la llama negra

— ¿La curaste?

— No, solo hice que su pie regresara a un momento en el que no estuviera herido, no es una técnica de sanación solo retrasa la aparición de la heridas así que llegara un momento en que esta volverá aparecer así que saliendo de aquí lo mejor es ir a un hospital a que nos atiendan

— Ya veo

— Así que realmente tienes unas técnicas raras Yami-chan — comento Suzuki

— Si no te importa Suzuki-chan que es eso de sharingan irregular que menciono el ciclope

— ah — Suzuki suspiro antes de mirarnos seriamente — ni yo lo tengo muy claro los de mi clan le dieron ese título pero ni ellos tienen mucha idea de que sea — los ojos de la chica cambiaron a un sharingan con dos magatamas en cada ojo — este es el sharingan normal y este — en ese momento un mal presentimiento cruzo por mi cuerpo — es el irregular — en ese momento el ojo derecho de Suzuki se volvió completamente rojo con una fina esclerótica e iris de un color negro profundo, además a partir de ellas una onda, perfectamente circular, aparecía

No era el rinnegan sin embargo guardaba una gran semejanza con este

— Valla se ve cool y que te permite hacer — Yami estaba realmente metida con el tema de su sharingan

— Esto — en la mano izquierda de Suzuki se formó una pequeña daga compuesta por unas llamas de color blanco

— ¡oh! Y eso que hace

— Ni idea

— ¡¿EH?!

— Esta cosa no corta nada y tampoco daña así que realmente no estoy segura que hace

Deseaba continuar indagando un poco más sobre las habilidades de Yami y el sharingan de Suzuki pero eso solo consumiría el tiempo que tenemos para prepararnos

— Con esos temas terminados ahora hay que planear como arrebatar esos cascabeles — dije intentando centrar la conversación en el tema que debería ser lo primordial

— De verdad no encuentro porque deberíamos cooperar si al final solo dos de nosotros pasaremos — Yami al parecer no entiende el significado detrás del examen

— Yo tampoco encuentro la gracia en ayudar a los demás a pasar

— _Estas dos coinciden en las cosas más extrañas_

— Eso quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros pasara la prueba después de todo ya hemos fracasado una vez por ir cada uno por nuestro lado

— Si eres tan listo Naruto dinos que deberíamos hacer

— Cierto Naru si eres tan bueno como se supone que resolvamos esto

— Y si yo les dio los cascabeles

La única forma de pasar en este momento es si logro hacer que estas dos trabajen en equipo conmigo

— Me niego no quiero la ayuda de un dobe

— Y yo no quiero ser tachada de débil

Maldición estas dos realmente no ayudan en nada y tampoco facilitan la situación

— Entonces que les parece si cada uno dice sus motivos por los que quiere pasar y dependiendo de ello decidimos quien pasa

— Eso es muy vago

— Cierto para nosotras nuestro motivo para pasar es igual de importante y el tuyo debe ser igual de importante para ti

— Realmente no progresamos nada — dijo un tanto frustrado

Mi entras mi frustración crecía el sonido de mi estómago trajo calma a la situación

— jajaja el dobe tiene hambre

— Pobre Naru idiota no desayuno

En eso los estómagos de las dos también sonaron

— Y ustedes dos que

— Bueno para eso tengo mi plan — Suzuki detrás de una roca saco un bento finamente envuelto en un pañuelo

— Parece que las personas brillantes piensan igual — Yami hiso lo mismo pero el suyo lo saco detrás de un árbol

Al verla solo podía pensar en qué momento lo escondió

— Parece que el dobe es el único que no se preparo

— Perdón por no pensar en ello

— Bueno no se podía esperar nada de Naru que siempre actúa de manera imprudente y sin preparación

Las dos chicas abrieron las cajas de alimento dejando ver que cada una de ellas había preparado una comida para satisfacer a más de una persona

— Perdón por ello, pero por lo menos no actuó genial solo para perder fácilmente, yo pensé que tu serias la última en caer o gran Yami

La diosa de la muerte se sonrojo un poco antes de hablar en voz baja — No es mi culpa que sea la primera vez que tengo que pelear

— eh… … … ¡EH! ¿Cómo que es la primera vez que peleas?

— Eso es porque nunca había tenido necesidad de desempeñar el papel de atacante así que mi experiencia en lucha es cero

— No puede ser

— Ustedes dos realmente son algo — dijo Suzuki

— Y qué me dices tú Suzuki-chan también perdiste fácilmente

— eh… bueno… no esperaba que el fuera tan bueno en la pelea

— Así que perdiste por subestimar a Kakashi — dije — ya veo por qué perdimos tan fácil

Sin decir más las dos chicas se centraron en comer sus almuerzos mientras yo pensaba en una manea de conseguir que ellas dos se desempañaran en un gran trabajo en equipo

— Dobe — me llamo la Uchiha — ten — sin decir más ella me dio la mitad de su bento y los palillos — sería malo que perdieras y pusieras como excusa que tenías hambre

— Gracias Suzuki — tome con calma el bento y probé su contenido — ¡delicioso! Suzuki eres una gran cocinera

— gracias — dijo débilmente mientras su rostro se teñía de un lindo color rojo

Al terminar el almuerzo aún tenía algo de hambre pero no podía pedir más

— Naru toma — ahora la que se acercó a mí era la orgullosa Yami — como una linda chica no puedo terminar todo este almuerzo por mí misma sin tener que sacrificar mi gran figura — dejándome el almuerzo se marcho

_— __Ella es amable_

Mi perspectiva de Yami había cambiado, ellas es buena persona pero se esfuerza mucho en dar la presencia de ser una chica dura

Tras acabar mi segundo plato de comida mire seriamente a las dos chicas

— Bueno chicas es hora de pensar en una estrategia

— Ya te he dicho que no quiero ayudar a nadie a pasar

— Yo apoyo a Suzuki

— Quieran o no tendremos que cooperar si queremos pasar así que es mejor que dejen sus necedades y comencemos a comportarnos como un equipo

Mis compañeras me miraban como si en cualquier momento me fueran a matar

— Supongo que por una vez tienes razón dobe

— Cual es el plan Naru

Me sentí aliviado en el momento que ellas aceptaron

— Bueno pensé que lo mejor sería que Yami actuara como el soporte

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu falta de experiencia es un riesgo y con tus jutsus que nadie conoce podríamos poner en un aprieto al sensei

— Ya veo

— ¿Y yo que hare?

— Suzuki tu y yo atacaremos por los costados a Kakashi-sensei además con esa daga de llamas blanca la emplearemos como distracción

— mmm esa no es una mala idea si Kakashi no sabe que la daga es inútil seguramente estará preocupado por su efecto y se centrara en ello

— Correcto y gracias a eso podremos quitarle los cascabeles

Con un plan trazado estamos listos para derrotarlo

— Bien pensado niños — detrás mío escuche la voz de Kakashi

—_Maldición nuestro plan ya es inservible _

— Por tan brillante plan les tengo unas palabras. Felicidades han pasado

Nuestros rostros se congelaron por lo que dijo

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Yami

— La prueba era para ver si merecían ser reconocidos como un equipo y tras ver como ambas cedieron su alimento a Naruto y como este estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su bien realmente eso era suficiente para que pasaran. Pero al ver como dejaron su individualidad y aprovechando aquello que cada miembro podía aportar para formar un plan realmente me sorprendieron

— ¡Genial!

Tenía un gran entusiasmo. Pasamos y aunque fue realmente diferente a como lo logra la primera vez, no podía estar más que feliz

— Ahora quiero que escuchen claramente esto y lo graben en sus mentes de por vida "aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"

Cuando termino de decir aquello se marchó no sin antes pedirme que llevara a las dos al hospital además de que perdiera que me revisaran

— _Aunque pensé que perderíamos realmente todo se arregló al final_

Este mundo tiene sus dificultades pero realmente es un gran lugar para vivir

_Continuara… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos nuevamente aquí les tengo la continuación **

**CCsakuraforever: Naruto no les dijo por una simple razón sigue siendo un cabeza hueca **

**gerymaru: Si naruto se intenta imponer Yami le mostrara que no es la diosa de la muerte por nada **

**Zafir09: La promesa es algo que se vera hasta después de que regresen de Nami y en ese momento Naruto tendrá que ver como cumplir su promesa, después de todo el siempre cumple sus promesas **

_¿Hermanos?_

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando que su vida no podía ser más complicada

—_Que está pasando_

El despistado shinobi sabía que algo raro pasaba pero no comprendía que exactamente

— _Porque siento que todos me miran_

No era raro que lo miraran en su vida anterior, con miradas llenas de odio y rencor pero ahora las miradas eran de asombro e incredulidad

— _Que abre hecho para que me vean _

— Oni-chan

Mientras Naruto pensaba en que pasaba con los aldeanos su dulce hermana pego un poco más al cálido cuerpo de su hermano mayor

— Sabes quiero ir a comer

La linda Mito caminaba tomada del brazo de su hermano envolviendo sus pechos, alrededor del brazo del shinobi

— Claro

Naruto lo sabía, sabia porque lo miraban los aldeanos pero quería evitar pensar en ello o de lo contrario solo dios sabía lo que podía pasar

—_ Porque Mito_

Naruto sufría internamente, no por las miradas que le quemaban y le producían remordimiento si no por la suave sensación que recorría tu su brazo

Desde hace poco más de dos horas Naruto y su hermana habían comenzado a caminar por la aldea. En un principio todo era normal, pero luego Mito tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo llevo justo en medio de sus pechos

Al principio Naruto se sorprendió con las acciones de su hermana, pero pensando que todo era normal desvió su atención al camino. ¿Por qué se concentró en el camino? Bueno eso es porque si no lo hace no podría quitar la vista del aspecto encantador y atrayente de su propia hermana

Mito se encontraba utilizando un vestido de tirantes, de color blanco, que dejaba la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, acentuaba su figura en la parte de la cintura y llegaba un poco por debajo de sus rodillas. Tenía suelto su cabello y unas simples sandalias

Naruto miraba fijamente al frente intentado evitar que sus ojos lo traicionaran y accidentalmente mirara el escote de su propia hermana

— _Que clase de situación es esta_

Él había vivido cosas complicadas pero esto era sencillamente difícil. Comprendía las leyes de la moral y eso pero sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y cada tres segundos intentaban dirigir su atención al escote

— _Todos los hermanos tendrán que pasar por estas cosas_

Pobre Naruto sentía que si esto es tener una hermana no quería saber lo que era tener más de una

— Oye Moto podrías despegarte un poco

Todo hombre tiene un límite que puede soportar estas cosa y Naruto no es ningún santo por lo que de seguir de esta forma no podría ver a Mito como su hermana de nuevo

— ¿Por qué Oni-chan?

Mito sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su pariente. Cosa que le agradaba bastante

— Eso… eso… es… por… que

Naruto no podía decirle que se estaba excitando o lo tacharía de pervertido pero por otra parte ya no soportaba mas

— Oni-chan— Mito detuvo su andar y hablo con la voz más dulce que podía — sabes — jalo el brazo de Naruto con un poco de fuerza sacando de balance al rubio — hay algo que quiero decirte

Al sentir como era jalado por su hermana no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección

— _Eso… eso… es_

El gran héroe estaba rojo como un tomate

Al girar lo primero que vio fue justo lo que no quería ver, el escote de su hermana permitía una vista de la hermosa piel blanca de dos montículos apenas cubiertos por la fina tela blanca

— Sabes Naruto yo quiero algo de ti

Nuestro amigo rubio despego un poco la vista del pecho de su hermana y se topó con la vista más encantadora que había visto

Mito había pegado su cuerpo al de su hermano, su rostro simplemente era dulce y reflejaba inocencia y deseo, sus labios tenían un ligero tono carmín y sus ojos desprendían un brillo que Naruto no supo cómo definir

La vista de Mito era simplemente encantadora, no parecía una niña, a ojos de Naruto ella era hermosa

— Mito yo…

No termino de hablar porque en un segundo su rostro y el de su hermana se encontraban a centímetros uno del otro

Naruto Uzumaki quería retroceder y aparentar que nada había ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo seguía en dirección a los labios de su hermana

— ¡Naruto! ¡Mito!

A la distancia podía escuchar la clara voz de su madre

Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes se separaron y alejaron la vista del otro

Naruto miro en dirección de la cual provenía la voz, sorprendiéndose de que no solo su madre si no que también su padre se acercaran

— Hola Oka-san

Naruto había recibido un duro entrenamiento para poder mantener las apariencias y así evitar que el enemigo pudiera leerlo

— _Gracias Jiraiya-sensei_

El día de hoy Naruto aprendió que su sensei realmente le enseño cosas bastante útiles

— ¿Que hacen ustedes dos por aquí?

Minato había salido temprano de su trabajo gracias a las habilidades de persuasión de su amada esposa

— eh — en un primer momento Naruto se sorprendió — estamos dando un paseo

A pesar de que en su respuesta se notaba su nerviosismo, su padre decidió dejarlo de lado y Kushina no se percató de esto

— Ya veo

Minato no sabía que estaban haciendo sus hijos pero tampoco planeaba realizar un interrogatorio

Por otra parte Kushina miraba atentamente a su joven hija, que mantenía la mirada en el suelo. La pelirroja analizo de pies a cabeza a su hija sorprendiéndose al principio por la manera de vestir, después asombrada por su comportamiento y al final divertida por que se había percatado que ocurría

— Mina-chan será mejor irnos

Kushina tomo del brazo a su esposo y tirando de él se apartó de los más jóvenes

— _A salvo_

_— No se dieron cuenta_

Naruto agradecía a los cielos que sus padres no se dieran cuenta y Mito por su parte se sentía aliviada por que se marcharan

Ambos adolecentes estaban tan felices por no ser regañados que se olvidaron por completo de en qué tipo de sitio se encontraban. Los muy despistados habían estado caminando por la aldea para después protagonizar su escena romántica en medio de una de las calles siendo vistos por una gran cantidad de personas que se sorprendieron por la audacia de los hijos del Hokage

— Ahora continúa con el plan

Cierta bijuu hablo a su nueva compañera queriendo poner en más problemas a su anterior compañero. La Kyubi no detestaba a Naruto pero amaba meterlo en problemas

— _Entiendo Kyubi-san_

Respondió Mito mentalmente

— Oni-chan

Mito se aferró nuevamente al brazo del muy exaltado Naruto

— _¡¿Qué clase de desarrollo es este?!_

Simplemente Naruto no entendía porque su hermana disfruta llamarlo de esa manera tan dulce, al mismo tiempo que acerca su cuerpo al suyo

La mano de Mito se apoyó en la mejilla de Naruto en un intento de atraer su atención, pero...

— duele

Naruto dijo con un gesto agrio

— Perdón Oni-chan — Miro retiro rápidamente su mano

— No tienes de que preocuparte — Naruto sonrió de manera forzosa

— Deberíamos hacer que un doctor te revise

— No me duele mucho así que no tienes de que preocuparte

Naruto sentía arder su mejilla a pesar de que habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde su encuentro con la chica de fuerza monstruosa

— _Es en esta situación que realmente extraño la curación que me proporcionaba Kurama_

Para entender que ocurrió con nuestro gran héroe se debe retroceder unas cuantas horas

...

La prueba había dado término y como sugirió Kakashi-sensei acompañe a Yami y Suzuki al hospital de Konoha en búsqueda de atención médica para sus heridas

— Es molesto tener que ver tu rostro

— Por favor muérete

Aquellas "dulces" palabras provenían de mis dos nuevas compañeras de equipo

— Que crueles

En este momento me encuentro llevando en brazos a Suzuki mientras que con un clon lleva en su espalda a Yami

— Deberían ser más agradecidas con la persona que las está ayudando a llegar al hospital

— No

— Muérete

Suzuki y Yami a pesar de que hace solo unos minutos se encontraban bien, la habilidad de Yami para desvanecer las heridas había terminado su efecto dejando ver sus heridas. Como buen compañero de equipo no podía dejar que ellas caminaran solas al hospital por lo que decidí llevarlas de esta manera

— Vamos chicas ahora somos un equipo así que intentemos llevarnos bien

— Jamás

— Muérete

Verdaderamente el futuro para este equipo siete están negro como la noche

Sin decir otra palabra de parte mía, las chicas comenzaron a lanzar varias ofensas en contra de mi persona mientras caminábamos por la aldea. Los aldeanos miraban con una sonrisa divertida la escena

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al hospital y sin perder tiempo entre, me dirigí despacio al mostrador de la entrada y solicite ayuda para mis compañeras

La enfermera de recepción me indico que debía llevarlas unos pisos más arriba y dejarlas en una habitación donde serían atendidas por un ninja medico

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraban dos camas de tamaño individual separadas por una cortina

— Bien

Con cuidado acosté a cada una de ellas en una cama diferente y aprovechando que se encontraba un sillón cerca de la puerta de la habitación decidí esperar a la llegada del medico

— Largo

— No te quiero aquí

Suzuki y Yami fueron autoritarias en cuanto a que debía abandonar la habitación

— No lo hare

Como su nuevo compañero de equipo necesitaba comenzar a crear vínculos entre nosotros y fomentar el respeto muto así como la cooperación y confianza

— Tch

—...

Ambas me miraron con ojos tan fríos que cualquiera sentiría la necesidad de saltar por la ventana con tal de escapar de aquellos ojos

— Has lo que quieras

— Pero si intentas algo con nosotras

— Nos aseguraremos

— De que jamás

— Dejes descendencia/Dejes descendencia

Al ver su habilidad para completar las frases de la otra sentí que ellas realmente tendrían un gran trabajo de equipo a futuro, pero en cambio conmigo ambas preferían verme muerto y bien enterrado

_Mi vida no puede empeorar_

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta permitiendo la entrada a una mujer madura de cabello rubio, gran busto y ojos que emitían una gran presencia

— Obaa-chan

Sin querer dije justo las palabras que molestaban más a Tsunade

— Oh Naruto que bueno que estas aquí

Milagrosamente parecía que ella no me había escuchado, así que me relaje un poco

— Pero si mi dices de nuevo de esa forma no podremos vernos mas

La mirada de Tsunade me dejaba en claro que ella no tendría piedad de mí, ni porque en esta dimensión o mundo paralelo ella fuera mi abuela

_Eso verdaderamente fue una amenaza de muerte_

Quería salir del hospital y dirigirme a una estación de policía a levantar una denuncia por amenazas pero luego recordé que ella acabaría con la policía solo para después acabar conmigo, así que mejor me quede callado

— Y a ustedes dos que les paso

Mi nueva abuela se acercó a Yami y Suzuki revisando sus heridas

— No son graves

Como se esperaría de una gran medico ella rápidamente curo a ambas

— Listo

Yami y Suzuki se levantaron de la cama y como si nada salieron del cuarto sin siquiera agradecer a mi abuela

_Saben dar las gracias a la persona que te ayuda es de buena educación_

Deseaba quejarme de su comportamiento grosero pero lo dejaría para otro momento

Cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación Tsunade debuto mi andar y solicito mi ayuda para algo que según ella era de suma importancia

— ¿De qué se trata?

Yo no desconfiaba de ella de ninguna manera pero no estaba de más averiguar qué clase de favor pediría

— No es nada del otro mundo, solo quiero que permitas a mi estudiante que haga unas pruebas en ti

— Ya veo, entonces creo que paso

— Oh Naruto esto no es algo a lo que te puedas negar

— No enserio, no quiero hacerlo

— No importa lo que quieras, lo único importante es que ella practique

— Que tontería es esa

— Harás lo que te digo o te romperé los hueso

— ¡La edad ya te afecto si crees que esa amenaza funcionara conmigo!

Firme mi propia sentencia de muerte

Lo que único que pude ver después fueron imágenes borrosas y sentir cono cada hueso de mi cuerpo crujía y mi cuerpo producía sonidos que jamás había escuchado

— Me pase

Escuche la voz de Tsunade con un tono de preocupación pero también de satisfacción

Perdí el conocimiento por quizás unos quince minutos

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar mientras sentía como un agradable calor se dispersaba por mi cuerpo liberándome del dolor y aligerando mi sufrimiento. El calor se originaba a partir de mi pecho para después esparcirse por el resto, después de unos segundos la ubicación de la fuente de calor había sido desplazada a mi brazo izquierdo

_Que agradable_

Intente abrir mis parpados lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía demasiado cansando como para abrirlos totalmente

— Naruto es mejor que descanses un poco más

Una voz amable, pero algo triste, sugirió que regresara a mi estado de inconciencia y sin más volví a dormir

El tiempo transcurrió y la siguiente ves que recupere un poco de mi conciencia la calidez ahora estaba enfocada en mi pie derecho, en esta ocasión no sentí cansancio o dolor alguno

_Parece que ya estoy bien_

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, viendo que me encontraba en la misma habitación recostado en la cama y con mi ropa desarreglada

Dirigí mi atención en dirección a la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Cerca de mi pie dos manos recubiertas en un resplandor verde trataban mis heridas

— Me alegro de que despertaras

Ahora que mi cansancio ya no existía pude reconocer fácilmente aquella voz

— Buenos días Sakura

Seguir el camino de sus manos hasta sus brazos y después hasta llegar al rostro de Sakura, mi mejor amiga

— Buenos días Naruto

Ella me sonrió un poco, cosa que me tranquilizo un poco

Revise con cuidado la apariencia de Sakura en búsqueda de las diferencias entre la Sakura de mi anterior vida. En este momento ella usaba un kimono en un tono blanco opaco adornado con varios bordados de pétalos de cerezo, su cabello llegaba un poco por arriba de la cintura además se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo, algunos mechones se desprendían por los lados

_Así que esta es la Sakura de este lugar_

Ella era diferente a la que yo había conocido, su aura era de madures, fría y analítica. La chica frente mío no tenía ese comportamiento de chica obsesionada pero tempo poseía alegría

— Con eso termine de curarte

— Gracias Sakura

Me coloque de pie de la cama y revise la condición de mi cuerpo. Mis huesos, músculos y ligamento se encontraban en un grandioso estado y no quedaba dolor alguno

— Espero que no hagas molestar de nuevo a mi maestra

_Así que Sakura ya es estudiante de Tsunade_

Me alegraba saber que ahora Sakura ya no pasaría su tiempo persiguiendo a Sasuke

— Intentare no hacerlo

Sonreí divertido, ya que sabía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a provocar la ira de mi abuela

— Dios, nunca aprenderás cierto Naruto

Ella clavo un dedo en mi pecho en señal de molestia

— Jejejeje no soy de las personas que aprenden por las buenas

Ambos reímos por unos momentos antes de retomar la seriedad

— Entonces Naruto te dejo, tengo que ver si la maestra necesita algo más

Sakura se apartó de mí con pasos calmados en dirección a la puerta

— Espera Sakura

Quería hablar un poco más con ella por lo que extendí mi mano derecha intentando detenerla. Sin embargo Sakura giro en mi dirección en el momento menos indicado

_Suave_

Algo redondo y bastante suave entro en contacto con mi mano

— N-a-r-u-t-o

Cada letra de mi nombre fue mencionado lentamente provocando un escalofrió

— Espera Sakura te juro que esto no era mi intención

— ¡Entonces por qué rayos aun no quitas tu mano de mi pecho!

_Rayos_

Sin que me diera cuenta había mantenido mi mano en el suave busto de Sakura

Ella bajo su rostro, retrocedió un poco y sin misericordia me dio el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en el día

Para mi desgracia la ventana no me detuvo y salí disparado de la habitación de hospital

...

En el momento que Naruto había aprendido a volar, Suzuki y Yami admiraban al rubio volador

— El idiota enfado a Sakura

Suzuki conocía a la estudiante de Tsunade gracias a que, Sakura, era la que siempre se encargaba de cuidar de ella cuando llegaba al hospital

— _Eso me da una idea..._

Yami por su parte ya planeaba una forma de provocar más dolor y sufrimiento en la vida de Naruto

...

El aterrizaje de Naruto ocurrió a unas diez calles de distancia del hospital. Como se esperaría del ninja cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente logro aterrizar de manera segura utilizando sus pies

— En verdad Sakura debería moderar un poco su fuerza o terminara matando a alguien

Y ese alguien seria Naruto

A pesar de haber tenido un aterrizaje suave, su mejilla había terminado con un moretón e hinchazón

— Oni-chan

Detrás de él escuchó la voz de su hermana

— Mito

Saludo alegremente a su hermana menor

— Que te paso Oni-chan

Ella se apresuró al lado de Naruto a revisar su herida

— Nada solo un malentendido que acabo en un final drástico

Naruto le restó importancia al incidente, y sin embargo no podía olvidar aquella sensación que aún era vivida en su mano

— Si enserio no tienes nada Oni-chan podrías...podrías... — las mejillas de Mito se tiñeron de un saludable color rojo — ir conmigo por el pueblo

Lo último lo dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas pudo ser escuchado por Naruto

— Claro

Respondió alegremente

Mito se llenó de felicidad para después tomar del brazo a Naruto

— Entonces vamos

...

Y eso resume en gran parte los hechos que llevaron a este par de hermanos a estar aquí

— Bueno Mito es hora de continuar

Naruto no dejaría que su humana se deprimiría por que estuviera lastimado, en su lugar la animaría como pudiera

— Hai

En esta ocasión Naruto le ofreció por propia voluntad su brazo

Alejados de ellos dos sombras veían a los hermanos caminar

— Realmente tenemos que seguirlo

— Claro que si esto será emocionante

— Pero no deberíamos detenerlos

— No

— Pero son hermanos

—¿Y?

— Eso no es bien visto en la sociedad

— Pero si hay cientos de ejemplos en los que hermanos se casan para preservar la sangre

— Bueno tienes razón pero sigo sin sentirme bien al tener que seguirlos

Una de los perseguidores tenia serias dudas sobre qué clase de persona sigue a otra solo para enterarse de que harán

Mientras que la otra solo quería saber si esto terminaría como ella esperaba, en otras palabras en un beso

— Deja de quejarte y mejor sigámosle

— Esta bien

...

El par de hermanos recorría la aldea siendo el centro de atención. A Naruto no le importa llamar la atención y Mito estaba demasiado feliz como para poner atención a las personas

Por otra párate los aldeanos no sabían como tomar a los perseguidores del rubio y su hermana, ya que estos dos no eran para nada discretos y todos los podían ver, era una sorpresa que los hermanos no se dieran cuenta de esto

— Oni-chan busquemos un lugar donde tomar el almuerzo

— ¡Claro!

Naruto sabia del lugar perfecto para tomar el almuerzo, Ichikarus Ramen, pero Mito tenía otros planes

— Bien entonces sígueme

Antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Mito ya le arrastraba en dirección a cierto restaurante

El lugar en cuestión había tomado popularidad recientemente gracias a su especial para parejas

Al entrar Naruto se llevó una sorpresa, al ver que el lugar se encontraba decorado con varios corazones y globos, las mesas tenían manteles blancos con bordados de corazones y servilletas con un dibujo de corazón

_— Mi instinto me dice que algo va pasar _

Naruto dio un vistazo a la clientela, comenzó a sudar frio cuando se percató que todas las personas en el lugar se trataban de parejas. Algunas eran tímidas y solo se tomaban de las manos u otras de plano no les importaba ser vistos y se devoraban a besos

_— ¿Porque a mí?_

El shinobi no sabía en que dirección mirar, para evitar el sentirse incomodo en este ambiente tan extraño

— Oni-chan por aquí

Mito saco de sus cavilaciones a Naruto llevándolo a sentar a una de las mesas de la parte trasera

...

Genial estaba en un restaurante para parejas con mi hermana menor, que usaba un hermoso vestido, mi vida no podía ser más extraña

La mesera llego y se fue sin pedir nuestro orden

_Que mal servicio_

Tras pensar en ello, regreso la mesera con un parfait de fresa en una bandeja

Mito sonreía a la mesera como si fueran las más grandes amigas

La mesera dejo el parfait en la mesa, junto con una sola cuchara y se retiró con una sonrisa

— Mito la conoces

No podía ocultar mi interés por saber un poco más sobre la vida de mi hermana

— Hai ella es mi amiga Chisuru

Con eso quedaba claro que Mito había planeado desde un principio todo esto

— Bueno Oni-chan es hora de comer

— Pero yo no tengo com...

Antes de presentar mi queja, Mito ya había tomado la cuchara tomo un poco del parfait y con delicadeza y vacilación la acerco

— di a

Esto era algo que nunca creí vivir una linda chica deseaba alimentarme aunque había un problema con esto la chica se trata de mi hermana

— Mito esto...

— Oni-chan di a

Ella definitivamente no escucharía mis quejas, solo aria las cosas como quería

— Pero...

— Di a

Lo sabía, sabía que ya no había manera de ir en contra de esta situación

Me arme con todo el valor que había en mi cuerpo y con resolución abrí la boca y espere a que el parfait tocara mis papilas gustativas

Sorprendentemente no sentí para nada el sabor del postre. Estaba tan avergonzado que mi cerebro dejo de trabajar

— Esta bueno Oni-chan

— Si, está muy bueno

Mentí descaradamente, por más que deseaba saber si verdaderamente estaba bueno la situación había impedido que disfrutara de su sabor

_Pero esto no se quedara así_

Arrebate la cuchara de la mano de mi dulce hermana

— ¿Oni-chan?

Dijo confundida por mi manera de actuar

— Si tú me alimentas yo tengo que regresar el favor

Tome una pequeña cantidad del parfait y con gesto amable le solicite que abriera la boca, al principio ella dudo para después hacerlo. Cerro sus ojos y estirando un poco su cuerpo así al frente abrió un poco su boca, esa imagen de mi hermana acelero mi corazón, se veía tan indefensa que me quería hacer saltar así ella y darle un fuerte abraso

Aprendí algo nuevo con esta experiencia no importa si eres tú el que alimenta o el que es alimentado es igual de vergonzoso

Mito ahora tomo la cuchara y con una sonrisa tímida pero desafiante dijo

— Ahora es mi turno Oni-chan

No sabía cómo o porque pero esto se había convertido en competencia entre nosotros

Cada vez que repetíamos el proceso se hacía cada vez menos vergonzoso y más divertido

Al final el parfait se había terminado y ambos habíamos terminado poco satisfechos

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos otro?

Mito asintió un tanto tímida

Ambos seguimos disfrutando de este pequeño juego, cambiando el sabor cada vez, por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente había llegado de continuar con nuestra cit... quiero decir recorrido

Cuando nos encontrábamos por las salida del local note como en la comisura de sus labios quedaba un poco del parfait sin pensar mucho utilice mi dedo índice para tomar aquella sobra y comerla

— Delicioso

Mito se ruborizo hasta el punto en que me recordó a Hinata

_Solo espero no se desmalle_

— ¿Que te sucede?

Coloque una mano en su frente, su temperatura era alta pero nada de qué preocuparse

— ¡CUIDADO!

Justo detrás mío escuche a una camarera gritar pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar había caído así delante, justo en la dirección de Mito

La caída no fue un problema de ninguna forma, ya que mi resistencia a los impactos era grande, el problema era que había caído encima de mi hermana y nuestros rostros habían quedado a solo unos milímetros separados

Mito me miraba con incredulidad y estupor. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, parecía estar a segundos de llorar, su respiración estaba errática y podía escuchar que su pulso se aceleraba

— Oni-chan

Su voz era melodiosa y atrayente

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de los suyos

Y entonces ocurrió lo que no debería de haber ocurrido

Nos besamos

Fue un beso corto he inocente, no tenía deseo ni lujuria simplemente era un contacto de nuestros labios

...

Los perseguidores del rubio y su hermana se habían mantenido en silencio alejados de ellos

La clientela los habían estado mirando desde que estos dos habían entrado en la tienda y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado

Los dos metiches estaban más interesados en ver lo que ocurría con aquellos dos que en el hecho de ser vistos por todos no les importaba en lo más mínimo

Al principio uno de ellos estaba frustrado por que solo se dedicaban a darse de comer, y el otro estaba tranquilo comiendo un postre. Pero después de que estuvieran a punto de irse vieron como Naruto y Mito estaban en el suelo dándose un tierno beso

— Saca la cámara esto es algo que tenemos que grabar

Finalmente había algo importante que emocionara a uno de los perseguidores

— Lo siento Naruto pero no me puedo oponer

El segundo perseguidor saco una pequeña cámara con la cual comenzó a tomar fotos y video de este evento

...

Me desprendí de los suaves labios de Mito

_¡Acabo de besar a mi hermana!_

Mi mente se volvió un completo y absoluto caos no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de desarrollo y tampoco como podía cambiarlo

_Maldición que hago_

En completo pánico observe a mi hermana, que seguía debajo de mí, ella mantenía la calma. Ese fue un ligero alivio ya que parecía que no me haría daño

Mi ligero alivio duro nada ya que ella llevo sus manos a tomar mi rostro y en un segundo estábamos de nuevo besándonos

_Esto esta ridículamente mal, pero se siente muy bien. No, no, no esto está mal necesito detenerla_

Mis pensamientos y acciones eran contradictorios ya que por una parte mi mente me gritaba que estaba cometiendo un gran error pero por otro lado mi cuerpo no escuchaba razones y solo quería seguir disfrutando de los suaves labios de Mito

_En definitiva esto está muy mal_

A pesar de saber que esto estaba mal ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo así que lo mejor es disfrutarlo

Sus labios eran en verdad muy suaves y carnosos, y de su cuerpo se desprendía un dulce olor a fresas

Estaba tan metido en el beso que deje de sentir todo lo que me rodeaba, me desconecte del mundo y solo me dedique a disfrutar del beso con mi hermana

Tal vez minutos pasaron antes de que diéramos por terminado el beso

— Oni-chan

Ella me miraba con una gran alegría en sus ojos

— Sabes Oni-chan yo te…

Antes de que terminara de hablar su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de miedo y sorpresa

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Le pregunte pero lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue que ella se levantara rápidamente y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

_Parece que ahora me odia_

Me sentía muy mal deje que mis instintos básicos ganar y como resultado había dañado a mi hermana

— Oye chico — la camarera de antes me llamo — que haces sentado ve tras ella

La sonrisa dulce de la camarera ahora era una mueca que solo un demonio podía hacer

— hai

Rápidamente me puse de pie y salí corriendo detrás de Mito

…

Después de que los dos jóvenes salieran del restaurante para parejas, la camarera miro al par que había sido la causa de que mito se comportara de esa forma

— Espero que no se les ocurra seguirlo

— Pero es divertido

— Yo desde el principio estaba en contra

Los dos perseguidores ahora eran el centro de atención de la tienda mientras eran regañados por la mesera

— Enserio no puedo creer que el Hokage y su esposa hagan este tipo de cosas

La joven mesera lamentaba el tener como líder a un personaje que se dejaba mandar por su esposa sin oponerse

— Lo sentimos — ambos se disculparon

La mesera suspiro — Y bien que planean hacer ahora que saben lo que sienten sus hijos

La joven mesera llamada Chisuru le preocupaba la felicidad de su más cercana amiga

— Supongo que solo los dejaremos ser

El cuarto Hokage no parecía particularmente turbado o molesto por ver a sus hijos besarse

— Después de todo esto funciona en nuestro favor

Por su parte la mujer Uzumaki estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Cómo es que esto funciona en su favor?

— Desde un inicio teníamos pensado hacer que ellos dos se casaran

Esa respuesta perturbo a la mesera junto a todos los comensales

— ¿Cómo? — dijo Chisuru

— Veras cuando ellos nacieron el concejo quería comprometer a ambos a un matrimonio forzado para hacer que renacieran los clanes Senju y Uzumaki — comenzó a explicar el Hokage — pero nosotros nos opusimos fervientemente. Al final para convérselos de que no los comprometeríamos decidimos llegar a un acuerdo en el que el clan Senju y Uzumaki se unieran completamente formando un nuevo clan, para que esto funcionara Naruto y Mito tendrían que casarse y dejar mucha descendencia

La mesera así como todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

— Pero desde que Naruto entro en el programa de crianza el concejo molestaba con meter a Mito en el mismo programa — ahora hablaba Kushina — peor con esta evidencia podemos hacer que desistan de la idea y dejen que Mito y Naruto pasen sus vidas juntos

— Pregunta — un comensal levanto la mano llamando la atención — ellos saben de esto

— No — fue la respuesta de ambos padres

— No sabíamos cómo podíamos explicarles este asunto sin que ellos se lo tomaran a mal

— Pero ahora que ellos decidieron atravesar la línea por si mismos nosotros no tenemos problemas

Minato y Kushina mostraban sonrisas tranquilas, cosa que molesto un tanto a los clientes por la irresponsabilidad de estos dos personajes

— Enserio ustedes dos son tan irresponsables

La mesera se lamentó por el par de padres que le toco a su amiga

— Solo espero que ahora Mito no se acobarde

…

La noche ya había caído y yo seguía corriendo de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a Mito

Desde que salió del restaurante no la había podido hallar por ningún lado y ya me comenzaba a preocupar

Para localizarla había intentado usar senjutsu pero no encontraba su energía por ningún sitio incrementando aún más mi preocupación

_Diablos Mito donde estas_

Ya había recorrido la aldea más de una ocasión y no la encontraba, ahora me dirigía al último sitio que se me cruzaba por la mente el parque en la cima del monte Hokage

_Por favor que este ahí_

Tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron llegue al parque, y ahí en una de las bancas se encontraba ella admirando la luna llena que era respaldada por un manto de estrellas

— Mito

La llame suavemente. Al escucharme ella se puso de pie y se preparó para escapar nuevamente. Rápidamente me desplace y tomando su mano la detuve de escapar

— Porque corriste

Sabía que tal vez había sido mi culpa por aquel beso pero aun así quería escucharlo de su propia voz

— Nos vieron — ella dijo con una voz débil y un rostro rojo

O tal vez ella solo estaba muy avergonzada por ser vista en ese momento

— Puede que así sea pero no es tan malo que nos vean

Intente animarla reduciendo la importancia de lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas

— Pero los que nos vieran… era… eran nuestros pa… padres

Me quede completamente helado. Ella acababa de decir que nos habían visto las personas menos indicadas

— Bu… eno no podemos cambiar eso pero estoy seguro que podemos decirles que no es lo que piensan y solo fue un accidente

Hable un tanto nervioso y exaltado

— Oni-chan — Mito me miro — yo no considero ese beso como un error — ella me sonrió — de echo lo considero como algo muy valioso para mí — ella tenía unas ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos — sé que lo que siento está mal y no será bien visto pero a mí no me importa — sus ojos se llenaron de resolución — yo te… te ¡AMO!

Por un segundo mi cerebro se detuvo procesando lo que acababa de escuchar

_Mi propia hermana me ha dicho que me ama_

Que se supone que una persona normal tiene que hacer en este tipo de momentos

— Mito yo — baje la mirada — _Tengo que ser sincero — _yo t… — mire a su rostro que parecía al borde de las lágrimas — _al diablo un hermano mayor tiene que hacer a su hermana feliz_ — yo también te amo

No sabía si era una mentira o no pero mientras lo averiguaba lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar sus sentimiento

Ella me abrazo repentinamente

— Estoy muy feliz Oni-chan

Siguiendo mi instinto abrase a Mito

— Yo también

Esa noche Mito y yo nos volvimos más cercanos pero ya nunca más seriamos hermanos

_Continuara…_


End file.
